E eu os Declaro, Marido e Harry
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Harry estava em uma situação complicada e não tinha muitas opções para buscar ajuda; a única pessoa que parecia estar disponível era Draco Malfoy - e era atrás dele que ele ia. -Harry e Draco -
1. Este é Harry

**Avisos:** Esta fanfic foi baseada no filme "E eu os Declaro, Marido e... Larry" o que não significa que a fic siga os mesmos padrões do filme, só o cerne da idéia. Esta também é uma história slash, enton, se você não gosta de dois caras lindos se pegando é bom fechar a página.

- Os personagens não me pertencem, apesar de eu insistir que o Draco deve permanecer na minha casa - :P

"_**E eu os Declaro, Marido e... Harry"**_

**- By Lithos of Lion –**

**Parte 1**

**Este é Harry**

Harry Potter tinha 35 anos, estatura mediana, cabelos rebeldes, olhos verdes intensos (embora emoldurados por óculos redondos) e conservava ainda, apesar de agora bem demarcada pelo trabalho, a magreza característica da adolescência.

Casado com Gina Wesley, pai de três filhos encantadores: James, Albus e Lily. Formando assim uma encantadora família de classe média, que parecia perfeita... E, foi bem dito, parecia...

Não era bem uma família feliz. Harry trabalhava muito e sua profissão era de risco: auror. Fazia tudo ao seu alcance para deixar sua esposa Gina satisfeita, mas ela nunca parecia contente, não gostava de ficar com as crianças e preferia mil vezes trabalhar fora; ainda que mudasse de emprego quase como trocava de roupa. As crianças, por sua vez, sentiam-se abandonadas; James demonstrava isso aprontando todas na escola, Albus preferia se ausentar atrás dos livros e Lily tentava fazer o que a mãe não fazia... Mesmo que seus 7 anos não ajudassem muito.

Vendo isso Harry tentou conversar com a esposa e teve como resposta uma Gina Wesley fazendo as malas com a promessa de que não mais atrapalharia sua vida. E ela se foi, batendo a porta e deixando para trás um Harry confuso com três crianças agarradas a ele aos prantos.

Só que – o homem que sobrevivera para sofrer tragédias na vida – se recuperou e passou a trabalhar como nunca antes e mesmo assim ainda encontrava tempo para os filhos, que pareciam estar mais felizes. Gina sumira por uns tempos, pedira o divórcio por carta e só tornou a aparecer quando novamente casada e com um milionário... Decidida a tirar os filhos de Harry.

Não que ele fosse aceitar isso, mesmo os advogados dizendo que era quase impossível para Harry continuar com a guarda dos filhos; já que Gina era a mãe, construíra outra família e era financeiramente mais estável do que ele. Mas, precisava de soluções e as únicas apresentadas pelos advogados eram: case-se de novo!

E a pergunta era: como?

Harry não tinha ninguém em vista, nem estava muito à vontade para procurar. Sendo assim, a única coisa que tinha em mente, para fazer a tempo do prazo dado pelos tribunais era... Forjar um casamento. Com quem? Todos os amigos estavam casados e muito bem, diga-se de passagem, exceto... ele! Ainda que, não pudesse ser considerado um amigo na plena dimensão da palavra.

Só que ele lhe devia algo, salvara a vida de Draco Malfoy duas vezes e agora pediria pelo pagamento da dívida, ou melhor, pelo retorno do favor, já que seus filhos eram a sua própria vida.

Foi assim que Harry Potter se dirigiu para o apartamento de Draco Malfoy em pleno início da madrugada. Tocando com fúria a campainha ao chegar e sendo recepcionado por um Malfoy descabelado, sem camisa e com o rosto inchado.

Harry nem deu chance para que o outro demonstra-se surpresa, empurrou-o para dentro e trancou a porta.

- Preciso de sua ajuda! – Draco estupefado, ainda tentou falar algo, enquanto um sorriso de deboche começava a se formar em seu rosto. – Não! Antes que fale qualquer coisa, não se esqueça de que eu salvei sua vida.

O quase sorriso morreu e com uma voz arrastada e meio raivosa Draco lhe devolveu:

- O que você quer que eu faça?

Continua...


	2. Este é Draco

**Avisos:** Esta fanfic foi baseada no filme "E eu os Declaro, Marido e... Larry" o que não significa que a fic siga os mesmos padrões do filme, só o cerne da idéia. Esta também é uma história slash, enton, se você não gosta de dois caras lindos se pegando é bom fechar a página.

- Os personagens não me pertencem, apesar de eu insistir que o Draco deve permanecer na minha casa - :P

"_**E eu os Declaro, Marido e... Harry"**_

**- By Lithos of Lion –**

**Parte 2**

**Este é Draco**

Draco Malfoy tinha 35 anos, alto – uma estatura que encaixava bem com seu porte e elegância, os cabelos eram loiro platinados e os olhos de um azul acinzentado que enlouqueciam as mulheres. O tempo só melhorara o que na adolescência já se mostrara ser as características iminentes de um Malfoy.

Draco chegara a se casar, mas não tinha durado muito, embora dessa união tivesse nascido Scorpius, que estava muito bem instalado com seus pais na mansão, sendo educado para ser um legítimo Malfoy e isto incluía mantê-lo longe da mãe; o que significava também que o pai não deveria estar muito presente. Coisas de Lucius... Era o que Draco pensava de forma amarga.

O que sobrava, então, era uma vida meio desregrada, ainda que o trabalho como auror exigisse muito de si. O que ele encarava como uma forma de viver sem pirar pensando em passos errados que dera em um passado próximo. A profissão também incluía ser considerado um dos mais belos do pelotão que lutava contra as trevas, o que facilitava e muito sua vida com as mulheres, diversas delas e que sempre passavam rápido por ele, só deixando alguns momentos calientes na lembrança.

Não era algo muito bonito de se ver ou dizer. Só que também não havia muito o que ser feito, casar de novo? Jamais! De tudo o que restava era uma vontade de conviver mais com o filho. E, raramente a vontade de mandar Potter ir à merda... Nenhuma das duas coisas era muito viável.

Até que naquela noite, depois de uma diversão "morena", ele nunca guardava nomes; a campainha tocou com violência e ele se arrastou até a porta, descabelado (coisa rara), rosto inchado e sem camisa.

Abriu a porta e lá estava... Potter! A oportunidade perfeita para mandá-lo se ferrar. Mas, o maldito tinha sido mais rápido, o empurrara para dentro e trancara a porta. Draco mal teve tempo para ficar surpreso.

- Preciso da sua ajuda. – O quê? Ele ouvira direito, Santo Potter precisava dele? O sorriso de escárnio começou a brotar quando ele preparou uma resposta ácida. – Não! – Potter quase gritou. – Antes que fale qualquer coisa, não esqueça que eu salvei sua vida.

O quase sorriso no rosto de Draco morreu, a raiva subindo por todos os poros, então, o maldito viera cobrar a sua dívida? Se era assim, faria Potter engolir o que quer que fosse, não deixaria o outro lhe humilhar com isso.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – sua voz saiu mais arrastada do que de costume.

Potter começou a formular a resposta, mas foi interrompido por uma porta se abrindo na parte interna do apartamento, seguida de passos e uma voz melosa.

- O que houve Dray? Quem está ai? Vamos voltar a dormir... – a morena seminua estancou ao se deparar com Harry na sala. – Eu...

- Por que não volta para o quarto querida? – droga! Ele odiava não lembrar os nomes... – Tenho um assunto para resolver. – disse enquanto a abraçava e lhe dava um breve selinho.

- Ora, me desculpe, não sabia que tinha se casado outra vez... Bem, eu volto outra hora. – Harry se dirigiu para a porta, mas foi barrado pela mão pálida que agarrara seu pulso.

Tornou a se virar para Draco, a morena já havia desaparecido pelo interior do apartamento quando ele tornou a falar.

- Não é minha esposa, só minha acompanhante da noite. – ridículo, ele estava se justificando com Potter. – Você veio me cobrar uma dívida Potter e eu sei honrá-las! Qual é o pagamento?

Malfoy sabia que algo estava muito errado com Potter para fazê-lo chegar ao ponto de cobrar aquela dívida, não era algo que um grifinório faria, tinha alguma coisa muito estranha nesta história.

Harry por sua vez pensava na maneira apropriada de dizer ao seu ex-inimigo de escola que precisava de um favor bem simples, algo bem simplório mesmo, só que o sonserino se casasse com ele. E só o mero pensamento o fez se sentir um tolo.

Não.

Não havia problemas se o parceiro fosse homem, era algo até comum no mundo bruxo, o casamento de pessoas do mesmo sexo. Só o que precisava era de uma união estável e seus filhos continuariam seguros ao seu lado. E ele também não tinha outra alternativa, pois a única pessoa que se encaixava em seu ambiente de convivência e que estava solteiro, era Draco Malfoy. Odiava admitir, mas era a única saída que via e o outro acabara de dizer que honraria a dívida.

- Vai dizer ou não? Sabe Potter, como você viu, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para você! – se Draco já estava desconfiado, a aparente paralisia de Potter o intrigara ainda mais.

Harry percebeu que se não falasse naquele instante, jamais falaria...

- Preciso que se case comigo. – ainda tentou soar casual.

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

O grito de Draco ecoou por todo o apartamento, enquanto ele se deixava desabar no sofá passando as mãos de modo frenético pelo cabelo. Harry se sentou na mesinha de frente para o sonserino e repetiu pausadamente.

- Preciso que se case comigo... Você disse que honraria. – fez questão de frisar a última palavra.

Os olhos cinzas o miraram em fúria.

- Eu sei... – disse baixinho. – EU SEI! – gritou. – Agora dá para me explicar o por que de toda essa merda que você disse?

Sim, era só o que Draco enxergava, muita MERDA! E ele tinha acabado de ser lançado sobre ela...

- Eu vou explicar... – Harry disse já se preparando para o discurso.

Continua...

**N.A**Agradecimentos à **Maay, Eyre Malfoy-Potter, Marjarie, Paula-chan, milinha-potter e Miyu Amamyia. **Muito obrigada pelos comentários! E sim, ainda teremos mtas surpresas com Draco e Harry nesta fanfic. E a opinião de vocês é muito importante no decorrer de toda essa história. :D

E pretendo estar atualizando toda terça-feira

Como essa segunda parte faz, de certa forma, parte da primeira, ela está sendo publicada mais rápido.

Abraços e até terça,

Lithos de Lion


	3. O Plano

**Avisos: **Esta fanfic é baseada no filme "E eu os Declaro, Marido e... Larry", o que não quer dizer que ela seja uma cópia do mesmo, só possui o cerne da idéia. Os personagens que aparecem não me pertencem e sim à sua criadora J.K (iller), ou seja, tudo aqui é sem fins lucrativos.

- Apesar que... Quem não queria um Draco, loiro, lindo e elegante sempre junto de si? O Potter tem sorte XD –

"_**E eu os Declaro, Marido e... Harry"**_

**- By Lithos of Lion –**

**Parte 3**

**O****Plano**

Draco olhava desolado para um Harry Potter que começava a explicar o que o levara ao seu apartamento àquela hora da noite com um pedido sem pé nem cabeça de casamento, percebia que o moreno não se achava nem um pouco confortável de lhe contar todas aquelas coisas e que, sem sombra de dúvidas, só fazia isso por que ele – Draco Malfoy – deveria ter sido a única solução encontrada.

Não estava surpreso por Potter lhe contar todos os inconvenientes que passara no casamento, pois provavelmente todos os bruxos da Inglaterra sabiam que o Salvador do mundo bruxo tinha sido largado pela esposa com três filhos para criar. O que realmente o deixara impressionado tinham sido os detalhes posteriores a isso. Como o fato de Potter ter feito o possível e o impossível para conciliar os péssimos horários do trabalho de auror para dar mais atenção aos filhos, assim como os momentos em que as crianças lhe indagavam sobre onde estava a mãe, que sumira sem deixar notícias.

Neste ponto, até Draco se surpreendia, não que ele tivesse visto algum lado positivo em Ginevra Wesley... Sempre a achara de alguma forma, vulgar. Isto desde os tempos de escola. O que o surpreendia era uma Wesley, sabendo tudo o que ele sabia sobre a família – os que ele sempre chamava de traidores do sangue -, largar os filhos dessa maneira. Mas, a pior parte de tudo e que acabava envolvendo o sonserino era a que Potter narrava naquele momento.

- Eu sei que você deve saber bem de tudo isso, os jornais não me deixaram em paz por um bom tempo quando souberam da separação. Só pararam quando do sumiço aparentemente definitivo de Gina. – Harry fazia um esforço tremendo para comentar isso como se estivesse falando a um amigo, o que não fazia com que evitasse olhar para o sonserino. – Só que ela retornou, está casada novamente e de acordo com meus advogados o marido é um milionário da América. Até ai, sem problemas, pouco me importa o que ela fez nesse tempo em que ficou longe...

Harry parou, o silêncio que se fez na sala foi constrangedor e Malfoy sabia que, seja lá o que fosse, era essa a parte difícil de contar, mesmo se fosse para um amigo de longa data. E Draco não podia ser bem encaixado na palavra amigo... Tentou dizer alguma coisa.

- Olha Potter... – o outro levantou a mão e Draco se surpreendeu ao ver Potter o encarar pela primeira vez desde que começara a falar. Os olhos verdes mais intensos do que o normal. O pensamento cruzou sua mente na velocidade de um raio.

- Eu tenho que te dizer tudo. Para não pensar que sou um lunático ou que estou morrendo de amores por você para estar aqui.

Mafoy arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e deu um meio sorriso debochado.

- Ora, Potter... – Draco quase soltou - "Eu sei que sou tão absolutamente lindo que até os homens babam por mim", mas tornou a se calar vendo a luta interna que o outro travava.

- Como eu ia dizendo, Gina voltou muito bem de vida e aparentemente exultando com o casamento. – havia mágoa na voz. – Até então, pouco fazia diferença, só me deixava contrariado saber que as crianças iriam querer vê-la. Só que ela não ficaria satisfeita de ver as crianças felizes comigo, não é? E ver que eu estava muito bem, obrigado, tendo meus filhos seguros e ao meu lado. – Malfoy notou que havia além de mágoa, muita raiva no relato do grifinório. – Então, ela decidiu que o melhor lugar para as crianças seria ao lado dela e procurou os advogados para requerer a guarda dos meus filhos, com que direito?

Harry se levantou e passou a andar de um lado para o outro, parecendo um animal acuado e, de certa forma, Draco começou a compreender a revolta do outro, só queria saber aonde é que ele entrava nisso tudo.

- Meus advogados disseram que é ela quem tem as melhores chances para conseguir a guarda definitiva das crianças, não importa se nos abandonou e sumiu por praticamente um ano inteiro, nem que os meus filhos estejam melhores comigo. – Potter riu de modo tão sarcástico que surpreendeu Draco. – Ora, ela agora tem uma família e... Oh! É financeiramente mais estável que eu. – passou as mãos pelo cabelo o bagunçando mais ainda. – Você deve perceber, então, que eu não estou nem um pouco disposto a abrir mão das MINHAS crianças, porque sem sombra de dúvidas não há quem os ame mais do que eu.

Draco o olhou de forma curiosa e compreendeu subitamente. Scorpius também surgiu em sua mente, junto com a forma que seu casamento acabara... Ele conseguira ficar com o filho, ou melhor, Lucius dera um jeito para que o menino não fosse para o exterior com a mãe, o que não significava que Draco poderia estar o tempo todo ao lado da criança por isso. Irônico. Ele não podia estar sempre junto do filho.

- Deve ter um jeito Potter, sempre tem uma forma, essa Wesley não foi uma mãe muito exemplar, não é? – Draco pensou em acrescentar que fora isso que os Malfoy alegaram para não deixar Scorpius ir embora com a mãe, mas não se sentiu à vontade para isso. Potter por sua vez, sentou-se novamente na mesinha, arrumando os óculos redondos.

- É ai que você entra Malfoy! – Harry sorriu de leve. – Minha única chance é provar que eu tenho uma família estável e isso significa ter um parceiro. Por isso...

- Espera! Potter, você não está pensando que um casamento gay é o que vai te ajudar a manter os filhos ao seu lado... Não!

- Acha que eu te pedi em casamento com que razão? – Ai! Aquela pergunta ficara um tanto quanto estranha...

- Você não acha que os advogados vão aprovar um casamento entre dois homens como o ideal para criar crianças acha? – Malfoy disse arrastando a voz mais que nunca.

- Pelo que eu sei casais homossexuais são cada vez mais freqüentes no mundo bruxo. – Harry buscava argumento.

- Você está LOUCO! – Draco se levantou em um impulso, agora era ele que andava como fera enjaulada.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy!!! – Harry também se levantou.

- Potter você é tão inocente de pensar, que porque há um regulamento melhorado para os gays, eles estão vivendo no mar de rosas?

- Só estou tentando manter meus filhos comigo! – disse tornando a passar as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes. – Não há outra pessoa Malfoy, todos estão compromissados, se você repara nas pessoas do nosso departamento. E...

- Não repita a merda da afirmação sobre a minha dívida com você! – Draco parou e encarou Harry por instantes, o azul cinza se tornando escuro com a raiva que ele emanava. – Eu já disse que sei honrar minhas dívidas. Só espero que você saiba que isso é arriscado, essas leis não são tão simples como você pensa.

- Isso é um sim, Malfoy?

Draco lhe lançou um sorriso sarcástico.

- O que você acha, Potter? Não vai me dizer que espera que eu me atire em seus braços como uma noiva encantada com o pedido, espera? – Apesar da cara estranha ao ouvir a pergunta, Harry sorriu e isso fez Draco dar um meio sorriso também.

- Obrigado. – respondeu de forma sincera.

- Agora, vamos a coisas mais urgentes... Você não espera, caro Potter, que todos acreditem de imediato que dois inimigos se tornaram namorados, noivos e que vão se casar não é? Já pensou em como vamos fazer isso? – Draco perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços.

Ponto para Malfoy. Harry ao sair de casa, movido por puro impulso, nem chegara a pensar nisso. Não seria muito fácil convencer se eles aparecessem de repente de mãos dadas e...

Uma imagem rosa, alegre e saltitante pulou na mente de Harry, fazendo arrepios percorrerem por seu corpo e seus olhos se arregalarem, enquanto via ele e um sorridente Malfoy, usando ternos rosa, de mãos dadas e mandando beijinhos carinhosos para os companheiros de quartel. Tão rápida quanto veio a imagem se dissolveu...

Harry ainda olhava horrorizado para Malfoy.

- Nem precisa me dizer o que foi que sua mente maluca formulou... – Draco não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

- Malfoy, precisamos de um plano! – disse Harry. – E um bom plano!

- Olha, o cabeça de cicatriz colocou as engrenagens para funcionar. – Draco riu. – Alguma idéia, gênio grifinório?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy!

- Olha, assim as coisas não vão funcionar muito bem, Potinho... – Malfoy o deixou sozinho e se dirigiu para o interior do apartamento.

Demorou uns bons quinze minutos até que o loiro aparecesse de novo, vestido com uma capa elegante e o chamando para sair.

- Ora, foi se despedir da acompanhante? – disse Harry irônico.

- Com ciúmes? – Draco disse zombeteiro, enquanto Harry o encarava com uma carranca feia. – Vamos deixar minha acompanhante dormindo em paz e procurar um local melhor para conversarmos. – a careta do outro foi visível. – Potter, vamos para um bar. A não ser que você queira que a garota no quarto ouça nosso assunto...

- OK. – Potter respondeu, enquanto reparava em suas próprias roupas, um jeans rasgado e uma velha camisa preta. – Pode ser em um bar trouxa? – a careta de Draco chegara a ser engraçada. – Você...

- Eu sei, Potter. Mesmo de madrugada acabariam fazendo disso uma manchete particularmente escandalosa.

Assim eles desceram pelas escadas devagar e ao chegarem à rua, Harry aparatou com eles para um conhecido bar trouxa...

oOo

Harry chegou em casa com o dia já amanhecendo, entrou fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível e se dirigiu ao quarto dos filhos.

Estava tudo calmo e as crianças dormiam sono profundo, o feitiço para avisar se eles acordassem ainda estava ativo. No quarto dos meninos, cobriu Albus com carinho e lhe tirou o livro que estava em seu peito guardando-o na cômoda; James se mexera tanto na cama que as cobertas estavam todas no chão, Harry pegou-as e colocou novamente sobre o menino que as agarrou e virou para o canto. Em um quarto só seu Lily dormia bem agarrada com o ursinho que Harry lhe dera no último aniversário, beijou-a na testa e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tudo o que fazia era por suas crianças, nem que isso significasse conviver com Malfoy. Um sorriso breve surgiu nos lábios de Harry quando se lembrou dos planos traçados no bar, ainda estava surpreso que o outro tivesse aceitado tão facilmente e algo lhe dizia que não era só porque ele já lhe salvara a vida.

Seguiu para seu quarto e se atirou na cama de casal, exausto. Em sua mente a pergunta girava: Por que Malfoy parecia se importar? Porém, junto com a mente cansada a primeira parte do plano se esboçava, ia ser complicado.

oOo

Ao aparatar de volta ao endereço de seu apartamento, Draco não se sentiu à vontade para subir, ainda que estivesse com sono e cansado. Preferiu caminhar pelas ruas até localizar uma pequena praça, com plantas pequenas e alguns bancos, onde se sentou e esperou pelo nascer do sol.

Ainda achava toda aquela história que Potter lhe apresentara uma loucura, não seria nada fácil, um passo errado e ambos estariam lascados. O que o irritava era que mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, ele resolvera ajudar aquele que era o alvo de seu rancor... Apesar da raiva que vinha desde que eram praticamente crianças. Ele bem sabia que a dívida de vida era uma âncora para os dois lados... Para justificar o que estavam fazendo.

Sua mão se moveu quase sozinha para um dos bolsos de sua capa, do qual tirou um pequeno retrato onde um garotinho loiro – tão parecido com ele quando criança – sorria e acenava feliz. Draco não pode evitar o sorriso verdadeiro que surgiu em seu rosto, entendia, mas não admitiria o motivo que o levara a ajudar Potter.

Pensou na primeira etapa do plano... Ele e Potter deveriam convencer os outros de que começavam a se tornar amigos.

Aproximação!

Seria algo que, além de difícil iria exigir que os dois abandonassem hábitos há muito tempo arraigados, como o de se desprezarem ao limite.

Levantou-se do banco e se espreguiçou, voltando lentamente para casa, ao se aproximar viu que sua acompanhante ia embora de semblante sério. Um sorriso meio irônico se formou. Agora ele tinha todo o domingo pela frente para descansar, antes que a segunda surgisse com a necessidade de se executar o plano...

Continua...

**N.A: **Este capítulo ficou bem maior do que eu esperava... O.o Era necessário para que Draco entendesse em que ele estava entrando... Agora com tudo explicado, eles vão começar a por em prática o plano, será que vão conseguir?

Agradecimentos à **Pipe, Jad'Malfoy, mississippii, Miyu Amamyia e Manda-chan43 **pelos comentários e apoio. E, sim! Nosso Draco vai ter muitas surpresas...

Próximo Cap. – Aproximação.

Abraços,

Lithos de Lion


	4. Aproximação

"**Os dias se derretem, fundem-se e formam um só bloco, uma grande âncora. E a pessoa está perdida. Seu olhar adquire um jeito de poço fundo. Água escura e silenciosa. Seus gestos tornam-se brancos e ela só tem um medo na vida: que alguma coisa venha transformá-la". – Clarice Linspector**

"_**E eu os Declaro, Marido e... Harry"**_

**- By Lithos of Lion –**

**Parte 4**

**Aproximação**

Por que é que a segunda-feira chega tão rápido? E o domingo voa como um hipogrifo? – ARG – Pensar nesses bichos do nada! O que é que está fazendo tanto barulho?

Tateou à procura da varinha e tendo-a em mãos lançou um feitiço silenciador. Ah! Como o silêncio era maravilhoso!

Draco girou na enorme cama e se afundou ainda mais no edredom macio. Nem por um instante se dando conta que precisava ir trabalhar.

oOo

O sol entrava tímido pela janela, Harry ainda pairava entre o dormir e o acordar; encolhia-se entre as cobertas sempre que fazia forças para levantar.

Ouviu passos. Não pode evitar o sorriso, escondido pelas cobertas. No batente da porta logo surgiu, uma após a outra, três cabeças sustentando rostos sapecas que tentavam abafar o riso; até que o mais velho decidiu sair de posição e comandar o ataque.

- AO ATAQUE! – James gritou e foi seguido pelos irmãos mais novos, que também entoavam o grito de guerra.

Os três pularam ao mesmo tempo na cama de casal, fazendo cócegas e puxando as cobertas do pai, que ria divertido e tentava escapar.

- Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo! – Harry disse, por fim, ainda gargalhando.

Os meninos pararam e procuraram um canto para deitar ao lado do pai, Lily agarrou-se ao pescoço de Harry como para dizer que tinha lugar de honra, ele a pegou no colo enquanto se sentava, afagou os cabelos de Albus e se virou para James sorrindo:

- Pode pegar os óculos para o seu velho pai? – James riu e pegou os óculos no criado-mudo, passando-o para Harry.

- Então? Meus anjinhos já estão prontos para a escola? – perguntou Harry sério.

Veio um "não" angustiado de James, Albus se colocou em pé – estava vestido com o uniforme do irmão, que era maior do que ele – como se dissesse "estou pronto" e Lily não escondia o sorriso, a boca suja de chocolate que devia ter pego escondido.

Harry apressou-se, então, a arrumar os filhos enquanto com acenos de varinha adiantava os preparativos do café. Quando os três estavam prontos e já à mesa ele correu para trocar de roupa também, pegando a primeira que viu na frente – uma camisa cinza e um jeans mais novo. Enquanto passava a escova de qualquer jeito pelos cabelos, ria com a lembrança da dificuldade que encontrava para prender os cabelos da filha.

Voltou ainda mais apressado para a cozinha, servindo para cada um, leite e torradas; as crianças olharam para as torradas, depois se entreolharam e observaram o pai que comia entre caretas, lançando um ou outro olhar para o jornal que tinha em mãos. Riram.

- Que foi? – Harry perguntou desviando o olhar do jornal.

- Nada! – disseram juntos e se apressaram a comer as torradas queimadas; também eles fazendo caretas.

Logo, Harry já andava apressado, segurando Albus e Lily pelas mãos; James que segurava a mão do irmão por ordem do pai, resmungava contrariado...

Assim que os deixou na escola, Harry procurou um lugar menos movimentado e aparatou para o ministério.

oOo

Dormir era tão bom... Tanto que se não tivesse de trabalhar ficaria a manhã toda na cama... Trabalhar, por que isso ressoava com tanta urgência em sua mente?

Draco arregalou os olhos instantaneamente e saltou da cama, enrolando os pés no edredom no processo e desabando no chão com um estrondo. Seu mau humor indo às alturas.

Olhou para o relógio na parede que, estranhamente, não fazia seu tic-tac habitual e nem se dera ao trabalho de acordá-lo; faltavam dez minutos para o horário de entrar no serviço.

Foi para o banheiro amaldiçoando todos os relógios do mundo, ia chegar atrasado. Droga!

Tomou um banho rápido, ajeitou os cabelos e terminou de abotoar a camisa social preta, arrumou também os botões do pulso. A calça era social e da mesma cor da camisa, completou o visual com um pouco de perfume, coisa mínima. Atrasado? Sim! Mas, isso não justificava descuidar da aparência, um Malfoy deveria ser elegante, sempre!

Para café da manhã optou por uma fruta fresca, uma fatia de pão integral e um pedaço de queijo. Quando se deu por satisfeito, já estava meia-hora atrasado. Assim, ainda com uma calma absurda para quem estava atrasado... Aparatou.

oOo

Harry chegou ao ministério um pouco antes do horário normal, dirigiu-se para o quartel general dos aurores no nível dois. Chegou animado e cumprimentou a todos, os que já estavam e os que chegavam.

A sala do quartel-general era ampla e possuía umas quarenta mesas, dispostas em fileiras, mas mais afastadas uma das outras do que mesas de escola. Encostados nas paredes se erguiam grandes armários, todos repletos de pergaminhos que eram dispostos ora por temática, ora em ordem alfabética. Harry escolheu dois e se dirigiu a sua mesa, pronto para examiná-los. As pessoas na sala conversavam animadas, até que quarenta minutos depois...

- Está atrasado, Malfoy. – ouviu uma voz dizer irônica; não houve resposta.

Harry ergueu os olhos do pergaminho, Malfoy estava visivelmente irritado e se dirigia com três pergaminhos para a sua mesa, que ficava do lado oposto à de Harry.

- Ah! Bom dia, Malfoy! – Harry disse alto e rapidamente.

O burburinho de conversa na sala cessou e todos passaram a olhar de Harry para Draco, estavam espantados, como se tivessem ouvido a coisa mais absurda e incomum do mundo. Só que nada os preparara para o que veio em seguida.

Um Malfoy, já em sua mesa, com a pena em mãos, respondera quase naturalmente.

- Bom dia, Potter! – sua voz, ainda que baixa e arrastada, soou clara em meio ao silêncio completo em que estava a sala.

Potter sorriu e pegou sua pena e pôs-se a escrever. Os outros aurores ainda aturdidos precisaram de uma chamada do próprio Harry para voltarem a suas atividades, alguns saíram para missões específicas e o restante continuou com os comentários sobre a cena que haviam presenciado.

A cena foi repetida várias vezes no decorrer daquela semana, tanto que os aurores acabaram por se acostumar àquela estranha mudança, não que isso significasse menos comentários, que eram agora mais camuflados.

Tanto Harry quanto Draco achavam à reação dos colegas engraçada, embora os olhares acusadores que lançavam a Malfoy o deixassem irritado. Outra coisa também se seguiu à pratica de se dizerem "Bom dia", "Boa tarde", uma que nenhum deles admitiria, mas era fato: os dois passaram a estudar a rotina um do outro.

Harry, por exemplo, percebera que Malfoy sempre chegava atrasado, não como no primeiro dia, ele tinha era os seus dez à quinze minutos de atraso de praxe. Jamais se atrasava para o almoço e sempre saia para executar alguma missão no período da tarde, sempre sozinho. Draco, por sua vez, percebera que Harry era o primeiro a chegar (pelo que comentavam) e o último a sair; não tinha nenhum respeito pelo horário de almoço e pelo que podia notar o outro comia algum tipo esquisito de pão enquanto dava uma pausa no serviço. Potter também não tinha horário fixo para sair em investigação, deixava os pergaminhos espalhados na mesa e aprontava certa confusão na hora de guardá-los.

Talvez fosse a angústia de ver a falta de horário que Potter tinha para se alimentar que fizera Draco tomar a atitude mais estranha da semana...

Já era horário de almoço e apenas alguns aurores estavam na sala, Draco acabara de organizar os pergaminhos que analisara no armário próximo a sua mesa. Potter escrevia algo enquanto comia um pedaço de pão queimado.

Draco cruzou a sala em direção à mesa de Harry, os que estavam na sala pararam para ver a cena, o que o irritou profundamente.

Harry levantou os olhos do pergaminho, surpreso ao ver Draco parado à sua frente.

- Algum problema, Malfoy? – perguntou, deixando de lado o que estava fazendo.

- Eu que pergunto, Potter. Horário de almoço quer ir almoçar? – Draco cruzou os braços ao fazer a pergunta.

A cara de Harry chegou a ser cômica, mas ele se lembrou do plano e de que, de alguma forma, aquilo era esperado.

- Ah! Claro! Só espere eu... é... Guardar esses pergaminhos. – disse se levantando.

- Depois você guarda. – Draco quase soltou algo como "Isso está sempre uma bagunça". – Já passamos cinco minutos do horário.

Harry quis rir quando passou à frente de Draco e se retiraram da sala, mas se fizesse isso denunciaria que estivera observando a obsessão dele com a hora do almoço.

Também não perceberam as caras e bocas que os companheiros de quartel faziam, alguém soltou em tom incrédulo:

- Alguém pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer?

Não houve resposta.

oOo

Os dois caminharam juntos em silêncio até a saída oficial do ministério, as pessoas por quem passavam os olhavam de uma maneira estranha e alguns chegavam a cochichar uns com os outros quando achavam que eles não estavam mais vendo. Harry já se acostumara com reações esquisitas, mas Malfoy parecia bastante irritado com tantos olhares e conversas em tom baixo.

Saíram para a rua, estava um tempo fechado, negras nuvens se juntavam no céu, o que indicava que um temporal estava próximo. As pessoas na rua andavam apressadas, trouxas que provavelmente retornavam do almoço ou saiam para ele; mal chegavam a reparar nos dois homens que também andavam apressados, embora uma ou outra mulher olhasse para eles com visível desejo.

Harry decidiu quebrar o silêncio, depois que eles já tinham andado uns dois quarteirões:

- Pode me dizer aonde vamos almoçar? – perguntou tentando soar casual, mas tinha um misto de cólera em sua voz.

- Ora, Potter, que tal um lugar em que você possa pagar? – Malfoy sorriu de modo sarcástico e Harry fez menção de dar uma má resposta, mas foi interrompido. – Já estamos chegando. – disse apontando um estabelecimento mais à frente. – É um restaurante bruxo, apesar de um ou outro trouxa já ter entrado ali por acidente.

O restaurante estava bem escondido entre duas lojas de portas fechadas, provavelmente há muito abandonadas. Ao entrarem, Harry se deparou com um lugar simples e aconchegante. Mesas de madeira polida com quatro cadeiras estavam dispostas de maneira a dar mais harmonia ao ambiente. Malfoy escolheu uma mesa em um lugar mais escondido e que tinha uma ampla vista da rua pela janela. Harry também se sentou, reparando que Malfoy não parecia disposto a conversar, tal era o semblante sério e contemplativo que ele mostrava, encarando a rua como se esperasse por algo; o rompimento súbito da cena quase o fez saltar para trás.

- Insuportável! Simplesmente odioso o modo como às pessoas estão cochichando às nossas costas. – ele olhava com tamanha fúria para Harry que ele esperou por mais respostas ácidas. – Será que eles sabem com quem estão fazendo isso? Ora essa! - Malfoy viu o sorriso no rosto de Potter e pensou em socá-lo.

- Estou acostumado. – Harry riu divertido. – É sempre assim quando eu faço algo diferente ou alguma tragédia envolvendo o meu nome sai nos jornais, raros são os momentos em que estou livre disso. – Malfoy o olhou com uma careta estranha.

- Deveria mandá-los pastar? – perguntou Malfoy com desdém, Harry riu mais ainda.

- Não adianta, melhor ignorar. E, então, vamos pedir?

- Ah! Claro... – Malfoy acenou para uma moça atrás de um balcão. – Santo Potter, ele ignora tudo e usa isso para sua elevação espiritual...

Harry olhou espantando para Malfoy.

- Ei! Não uso isso para nenhum tipo de elevação, só se for o da raiva trancafiada.

Draco deu um meio sorriso irônico, a moça se aproximara. E ela olhava para Draco de tal maneira subserviente que deu a Harry uma vontade louca de gargalhar, a vontade passou quando ele notou que isso acontecia por que o sonserino estava flertando com ela.

- Michelle, o mesmo de sempre para mim! – disse sorrindo de uma forma um tanto quanto maliciosa. – Você sabe bem o que eu gosto.

- E o Sr.? – ela estancou quando viu quem estava sentado em frente à Malfoy, reparando em sua cicatriz. – HARRY POTTER! – pareceu muito sem graça com o grito e tentou se recompor e corrigir. – Er... Digo, o que irá querer Sr. Potter?

- Poderia me trazer o cardápio?

- Ah! Claro, claro! Já volto! – e saiu apressada em direção ao balcão.

Malfoy estampava uma cara de absoluta descrença e Harry respondeu como quem não quer nada.

- Eu não te falei? Ah! E ela conferiu a cicatriz, tudo tão óbvio que cansa! – disse enquanto apoiava os braços na mesa. Malfoy permaneceu em silêncio.

Passado alguns minutos a atendente voltara com o cardápio e Harry escolheu rapidamente o que queria. Ainda rira dizendo que a demora havia sido por conta de seu aviso a todas as pessoas que trabalhavam ali de que eles tinham uma visita importante e Malfoy reparou com irritação quando um ou outro cozinheiro apareceu para conferir e, em seu interior mais uma vez a afirmação de que tudo ia ser muito difícil brotou, sentiu-se um grande idiota por ter se deixado levar.

O silêncio constante incomodava Harry... Mesmo que não pudesse esperar outra coisa de Draco Malfoy. Se bem que pensava que haveria uma pequena trégua e não só uma representação constante.

Os pratos chegaram... Draco observou que Harry pedira uma tradicional "comida de ralé" – arroz, feijão, bife e muita, mas muita batata frita – o que Potter queria, morrer aos 45 anos de colesterol alto? Não restaria muito tempo de vida se ele continuasse assim, se bem que ele não sabia se era aquilo ou pão queimado que era o pior. Harry já pensava totalmente diferente, algo como "Malfoy é metido até na hora de comer", enquanto observava um prato feito de – pouco arroz (registre-se muito pouco mesmo), salada em demasia e um bife bem grelhado que, pela cor e cheiro deveria ser peixe; o que ele queria, morrer de inanição? Aquela quantidade de comida não podia sustentar um homem adulto.

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Que comida é essa?

- Ora... – começaram a responder juntos, mas Malfoy se adiantou. – Potter, isso se chama comida saudável e você deveria começar a se tornar partidário dela ou vai morrer antes de chegar aos cinqüenta.

- Bem, acho que eu só morreria se passasse a comer essa quantidade mínima que está no seu prato... Se eu vou morrer por comer mal, você vai morrer de inanição. A não ser que folhas seja a comida ideal para doninhas. – sim, Harry dissera aquilo para provocar, nem tinha idéia se doninhas comiam folhas... Só que a cara que o Malfoy fazia era impagável.

- Vai à merda, Potter! – ele respondeu irritado, como é que ainda se deixava sentir raiva por apelidos ridículos de escola? Talvez por que foi transfigurado naquele bicho? É, talvez... – Pelo menos eu não vou morrer com o colesterol nas alturas, entupindo todas as veias do coração até fazer com que ele deixe de bombear e acabe por explodir causando um infarto. – sim, Draco estava exagerando bastante... Tanto que Harry parou com o garfo a caminho da boca.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Me deixe comer em paz, faz dias que eu não tenho um almoço decente. – ah! Isso Draco já tinha percebido, talvez fosse por isso que Potter era tão magrelo, não comia...

- Claro, coma a sua bomba calórica e gordurosa, vai fazer bem... – disse, enquanto Harry revirava os olhos.

Aquela conversa era tão idiota que chegava a ser cômica, aliás quem imaginaria dois ex inimigos de escola, almoçando juntos e se utilizando disso para criar mais uma das tradicionais briguinhas dos bons tempos de Hogwarts? Será que eles eram realmente adultos? Harry riu com gosto e Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha...

Almoçar com Potter, que coisa mais... Anormal.

Estavam tão distraídos implicando um com outro que não perceberam a entrada de uma pessoa que também estivera com eles em Hogwarts... Hermione chegara ao restaurante meio apressada, ainda tinha muito serviço a fazer em sua sessão no ministério. A princípio ela não reparou nas pessoas que estavam no restaurante, mas um resmungo com voz arrastada e uma risada que ela conhecia muito bem a fez estacar no lugar; voltou o olhar para a mesa escondida a um canto, Harry e Malfoy sentados juntos... Almoçando juntos... O que é que estava acontecendo?

Não, aquilo não estava normal, tinha alguma coisa... Viu que eles se levantavam para ir embora e correu para o banheiro. A figura dos dois homens juntos girando em sua retina, o que é que Harry estava aprontando? Ah! Ela não ia deixar quieto, ia descobrir... Ou não se chamava Hermione G. Wesley.

oOo

Harry e Draco seguiram para o ministério ainda discutindo por qualquer coisa que surgisse como assunto, o que deixava Harry estranhamente contente, estaria ele sentindo tanta falta assim de brigar por qualquer coisa besta com Malfoy? Draco também se sentia muito à vontade para fazer todos os comentários ácidos segurados por anos, o meio sorriso sarcástico mantido no rosto. Já na sala dos aurores eles ainda trocaram mais umas farpas afiadas, mas as risadas de Harry denunciavam que ele estava achando os insultos mais engraçado do que impertinentes.

Malfoy se dirigiu à sua mesa, mas nem chegou a se sentar, o chefe de seu grupo se aproximara meio carrancudo, lhe entregando um pergaminho sem o encarar por muito tempo.

- Tem de ser realizada hoje à tarde, já estamos atrasados com ela. – disse batendo com a varinha no pergaminho. – Todas as instruções estão ai, bom trabalho. – e se afastou.

Harry, mesmo querendo evitar olhar para os dois que conversavam do lado oposto de sua sala, não pode deixar de reparar no semblante sério de Malfoy ao abrir o pergaminho e o analisar; viu que ele anotava algumas coisas em um pedaço menor, o qual guardou no bolso da calça e saiu em seguida... Sozinho.

Não precisava de mais para ele ficar extremamente curioso, andou displicentemente até o armário onde vira Malfoy guardar o relatório, pegou-o e voltou para a sua mesa, analisando o seu conteúdo. Empalideceu. Como é que Alfred – o chefe do outro grupo de aurores – tinha mandado um auror sozinho para uma missão daquelas. Sentiu uma onda nauseante de raiva.

A missão consistia em ir até uma casa que provavelmente estava sendo utilizada como ponto de encontro entre ex-comensais da morte e pelo que constava havia algum refém, magia negra estava envolvendo o local e já começara a afetar os trouxas da vizinhança. Simplesmente não era algo que alguém pudesse fazer sozinho, ele nunca mandava os aurores de seu grupo sozinhos em missões.

- Alfred? – ele se dirigiu até a mesa do outro.

- Sim, Harry? – disse com um sorriso.

- Bem, posso perguntar por que mandou um auror sozinho para essa missão? – lhe estendeu o pergaminho.

- Ah! A missão que passei para o Malfoy. Harry! Harry! Quer melhor para uma missão com ex-comensais, do que mandar um ex-comensal? Ele deve conhecer bem a magia que aquele tipinho de gente usa, afinal... Você sabe, não é? Os Malfoys amam Arte das Trevas. – Alfred dizia tudo àquilo com uma ironia que deixou Harry incomodado, era como se dissesse "Ora, é só um Malfoy não é? Se tivermos um a menos será melhor para o mundo".

Não, ele nunca tinha observado a mente de Voldemort para saber o que Malfoy sentia a respeito de Artes das Trevas, quando teve que realmente usá-las...

- Eu acho que vou atrás, Alfred. Não é algo que seja seguro fazer sozinho... Mesmo com todo o orgulho do Malfoy... – ele começou a se retirar e o outro o segurou.

- Está se intrometendo no meu setor Potter, isso eu não vou aceitar muito fácil, seja qual for a fama que você tem. Peço que respeite o meu espaço de serviço, afinal, foi você que fez um esforço incrível para que o Malfoy não caísse no seu grupo de aurores, então, fique no seu canto.

Harry fechou a cara, apesar do sermão arrogante de seu colega de trabalho, ele tinha razão, tinham dois grupos de aurores ali e ele deveria respeitar as decisões do outro, mesmo que isso o deixasse muito incomodado, talvez um relatório para o próximo mês fosse suficiente para Alfred repensar na maneira de chefiar os colegas... Embora parecesse que àquilo era pura implicância para com Malfoy.

Restava a Harry conter o impulso e esperar...

oOo

Draco saiu preocupado do ministério, não era muito estimulante saber para onde deveria ir naquela tarde – uma casa possivelmente ocupada por ex-comensais – devia ter muita magia negra por lá, não qualquer uma, como era o caso das missões mais simples que resolvia para o quartel general. Estamos falando de comensais, não? Desanimador.

O tempo também não ajudava, o céu estava mais negro do que estivera há poucas horas antes e a tempestade que ele anunciava poderia desabar a qualquer minuto. Pensando nisso ele aparatou concentrado no endereço.

A casa era simples, uma residência trouxa em bairro popular, apesar disso o local estava vazio e a casa se erguia de forma sombria se comparada às demais. Draco acenou alguns feitiços para verificar o que havia na casa e aparentemente só havia feitiços de proteção. Desfez a maioria e chegou até a porta, nenhuma armadilha estava visível.

Entrou.

Se vista do lado de fora já emanava um ar sombrio, por dentro era ainda pior, havia muita sujeira e as paredes tinham sido pintadas de negro. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas e lacradas com madeiras – de maneira mágica. Não parecia haver feitiços por dentro, o que era o mais estranho de tudo.

- _Homenum Revelio. _– sussurrou, a mágica lhe indicou que havia alguém no andar de cima.

Caminhou lentamente para a escada e começou a subir, passo a passo, os degraus rangiam com o movimento. Entrou no primeiro cômodo, um quarto amplo, revirado e com camas desfeitas – a varinha estava em punho, em posição para ataque – não havia nada. Dirigiu-se para o próximo, ali, jogada amarrada sobre a cama, se encontrava uma garota, estava amarrada e uma mordaça impedia que fala-se, os olhos dela encontraram os seus em pânico visível, à vista da varinha ela pareceu desesperar-se ainda mais.

Trouxa. Tinham aprisionado uma trouxa, nem com vários anos passados o foco mudava?

- Tudo bem! Está tudo bem, vou te tirar daqui, não precisa ter medo. – aquilo era uma situação lamentável.

Aproximou-se da garota e ao realizar esse gesto abaixou a varinha como para mostrar que não lhe faria mal, ela pareceu entender. Retirou a mordaça e a desamarrou, ela começou a chorar. Pode reparar que ela estava muito machucada, com sinais visíveis de maldições e azarações.

- Eu vou te tirar daqui está bem? – disse enquanto a pegava no colo, a garota rompeu em soluços, mesmo que em vão, tentasse contê-los. – Você acha que consegue ficar em pé? – ela acenou levemente com a cabeça e ele a colocou no chão. – Sei que está assustada, mas preciso colocar alguns feitiços em você, para a sua segurança, ok? – ela fez cara de quem não havia entendido. – Qual seu nome?

- Amanda. – ela respondeu com a voz falha.

- Amanda, vou fazer uma coisa que você não vai entender, mas não é para te fazer mal e sim para que eu possa te tirar daqui em segurança. – Draco falava baixo. – Ok? – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Quando tudo estiver pronto, você sobe em minhas costas, para me deixar com os braços livres, você acha que consegue se segurar bem? – ela confirmou novamente. – Então, vamos...

Draco lançou um feitiço da desilusão em Amanda, que tremia ao ver a varinha apontada para si, também realizou alguns para a proteção, a garota subiu em suas costas e ele começou a descer as escadas, foi quando ouviu o som de vários estampidos. Azarações eram lançadas do andar de baixo. Como ele tinha pensado... A menina era a isca, estava em uma emboscada. Quantos haveria lá embaixo?

- _Protego._ – lançou o feitiço escudo e desceu, as mãos da menina se agarravam forte ao seu pescoço, quase o enforcando.

Outros clarões foram jogados em sua direção, foi quando ele pode visualizar quem estava lhe atacando. Três comensais, mascarados e rindo com certa petulância. Draco se perguntava por que é que eles continuavam com aquilo mesmo após tanto tempo...

- Ora! Ora! Se não é o menino Malfoy... Nossa a derrocada de Lucius atingiu níveis extremos, não acha, amigos? – o comensal à sua esquerda riu debochado. – Seu tão querido filho, um auror? – mais risadas, Draco lançou uma azaração contra o comensal que falava, mais ele se protegeu.

- Bem, Draco nunca foi um grande comensal não é? Só um menino covarde. – outro comensal à sua esquerda se pronunciou.

As palavras que eles lhe lançavam o atingiam de alguma forma, faziam com que ele se lembrasse dos dias trancafiados na mansão Malfoy, tendo que conviver com cenas bárbaras, a carnificina que se mostrava cada vez mais sem objetivo... Ele havia sentido na própria pele o que era a ação de comensais. E agora ele estava cercado, teria que agir rápido se quisesse sair dali em segurança, junto com a garota. Apontou a varinha para o comensal à sua direita:

- _Estupefaça._ – ele estava desprevenido e foi jogado longe, alguém que estivera escondido saiu das sombras, lançando contra Draco algo que ele não conhecia, não deu tempo de levantar um escudo.

A maldição atingiu seu braço esquerdo, rasgando a manga da camisa social que usava, revelando no processo a marca negra, quase completamente desbotada, mas ainda lá. O feitiço estava procurando justamente por ela, a marca em seu braço arrebentou em dor, ficando vermelho sangue no mesmo instante, Draco abafou o grito. Outro comensal surgiu de uma das portas, Draco apontou a varinha para ele.

- _Petrificus Totalis._ – o mascarado caiu com um estrondo no chão, Draco se desviou de outra azaração e revidou imediatamente com um feitiço do corpo preso. Alguma coisa o atingiu em seguida, fazendo um corte no antebraço e outro mais leve no rosto. Se não saísse dali logo, estaria enrascado.

Conseguiu alcançar a porta, outros dois ex-comensais atrás de si, se livrando dos feitiços que ele lançava no processo. Já na rua notou que a tempestade que se anunciara o dia todo decidira aparecer, o céu se desmanchava em água, chuva forte ajudada por uma forte ventania. O peso da água o atingiu como um misto de alívio e desespero, a menina o agarrava a ponto de sufocá-lo. Tinha de aparatar o mais rápido possível, mas se concentrar parecia extremamente difícil.

Ele não conseguira apanhar nenhum dos comensais... Somente retirar a garota de lá. Uma palavra cruel insistia em se formar em sua mente, mesmo ele dizendo que era impossível sozinho, ainda que isso acabasse com seu orgulho. Tentou afastar os pensamentos, a água da chuva o cegando, concentrou-se e em seguida se viu parado na porta do hospital St. Mungus. Observou a rua deserta, aparentemente não os tinham seguido.

Pediu a garota que descesse de suas costas, ela tremia, extremamente assustada; Draco mal pensara no fato dela nunca ter aparatado antes. Retirou o feitiço da desilusão e a encaminhou para a entrada do hospital.

- Aqui. – disse ele em tom tranqüilizador. – É um hospital utilizado por bruxos, vão lhe explicar o que aconteceu e cuidar de você até que eu possa voltar, ok? – alguns curandeiros se aproximaram, Draco levou as mãos instintivamente sobre a marca negra, tentando grudar a camisa rasgada sobre ela.

Amanda agarrou-se ao seu pescoço, pedindo baixinho para que ele não a deixasse sozinha. Uma cena estranhamente constrangedora para quem já havia levantado conceitos horríveis sobre trouxas e que ainda acreditava em alguns... Não chegou a abraçá-la de volta, mas prometeu que voltaria no dia seguinte. Virou-se para o curandeiro.

- Ela foi utilizada como isca por ex-comensais da morte. – o outro o olhou cético. - Amanhã retornarei aqui para poder interrogá-la sobre o que aconteceu, podem cuidar dela, certo?

- Tudo bem, Sr. Malfoy.

Ele lançou um meio sorriso à garota e saiu novamente para a rua. A chuva ainda continuava torrencial e ele andou sem rumo por ela. O passado lhe caindo como um enorme peso sobre os ombros, revivendo cenas horripilantes, enquanto a marca no seu braço atingia um nível de ardência absurdo.

Não queria voltar para o ministério, mas teria que dar no mínimo alguma justificativa para o seu chefe ridículo, que mal sabia avaliar uma missão. E tentando desviar a atenção da dor – Aparatou.

oOo

Ok. Harry tinha que admitir, estava preocupado. Já era noite e nem sinal do Malfoy. Alfred parecia nem notar esse peculiar atraso... E, por mais que tentasse não demonstrar estava absolutamente raivoso com o desleixo do outro. Não que isso tivesse haver com o fato de Malfoy estar correndo algum tipo de perigo. Ele não se preocupava de fato... Preocupava? Mas, ele não acabara de admitir que sim?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma porta sendo aberta com um estrondo, virou-se para ver quem era e viu Malfoy entrar. Estava encharcado até os ossos e se possível, parecia mais pálido do que o habitual. Os cabelos loiros escorriam água por seu rosto e Harry pode ver que havia cortes tanto no rosto, pescoço e alguns no antebraço. A camisa azul-marinho que ele usava também estava rasgada e ele segurava com força o braço esquerdo. Mas, o mais estranho de tudo naquela imagem era o semblante sério e impenetrável que Malfoy sustentava.

- Ora, Malfoy, demorou mais do que o habitual. – Harry ouviu a voz de Alfred. – Conseguiu averiguar tudo? – ele mal perguntara o motivo do estado do sonserino, mas Harry viu que um sorriso irônico brotava no rosto do outro.

Um pergaminho foi atirado sobre a mesa de Alfred.

- Emboscada. – Malfoy disse serenamente. – Uma trouxa foi utilizada como isca, mas já está segura no St. Mungus, sendo tratada dos ferimentos que sofreu. Você vai encontrar maiores detalhes ai. – disse já se virando para ir embora.

- Não capturou ninguém? - Alfred riu. – Não dá para confiar coisas sérias a um Malfoy, não é mesmo?

Agora Harry tinha certeza de que o comportamento de Alfred era de pura implicância, tanta que ele nem se preocupava com os reais motivos para não ter havido captura nenhuma. Observou também o olhar de desdém misturado com raiva que Malfoy lançou para ele.

- Já disse que os detalhes estão ai, estou indo embora. – disse já se retirando da sala, Alfred ainda tentou chamá-lo aos gritos, mas foi veementemente ignorado.

Assim como também não voltou um único olhar para onde Harry estava.

oOo

Draco aparatou assim que saiu do ministério, estava exausto, tanto pelo esforço realizado quanto pelos pensamentos que insistiam em voltar a sua mente. Parecia que o seu passado decidira voltar com força total para atormentá-lo.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, mal trocou de roupa, só arrancou a camisa rasgada e se atirou ainda molhado sobre a cama. Estava tão cansado... Delírios giravam em sua mente, com maldições, azarações, sua família sendo torturada e ele mesmo sofrendo nas mãos de Lord Voldemort. Por que aquilo não desaparecia?

Tão cansado...

oOo

Harry chegou em casa inquieto, mal conseguiu dar a atenção suficiente para os deveres escolares dos filhos. Alguma coisa o incomodava. A imagem de Malfoy segurando o braço onde estava a marca negra o intrigava, havia mais do que indiferença no olhar do outro quando ele deixara o ministério; era uma expressão de quem tenta condensar todos os pensamentos no fundo da mente. Estranhamente, Harry se lembrava de que aquela era a expressão que tentava manter quando sua cicatriz ardia.

Colocou os filhos na cama mais cedo, mesmo sobre os protestos de James e esperou que todos estivessem em sono profundo, lançando os feitiços certos para ser avisado se algo ocorresse. Ele precisava saber o que realmente tinha acontecido, uma necessidade absurda, já que ele não tinha nada haver com o que Malfoy fazia ou deixava de fazer, correto? Mesmo que parte do plano fosse se aproximarem... Mas, era tudo uma representação não era? Não estiveram representando a semana inteira? Por que agora Harry sentia que deveria levar essa atuação à sério e saber o que tinha acontecido com o outro?

Não tentou mais colocar impedimentos e se dirigiu para o apartamento de Draco. Ao chegar tocou a campainha inúmeras vezes e já estava tentado a usar o _aloromorra_ ou _bombarda_ caso Malfoy não abrisse a merda da porta. Quando ia mirar o feitiço na maçaneta ele ouviu passos incertos e meio cambaleantes, logo a porta estava destrancada.

À sua frente, Harry se deparou com um Malfoy ainda de cabelos molhados, enrolado em um edredom enorme e aparentemente trêmulo; o rosto dele também estava diferente, substituindo a constante palidez um traço de vermelho ocupava o pescoço e maças do rosto, seus olhos pareciam meio desfocados também. Embora ele tenha reconhecido Harry no mesmo instante.

- Potter! – a voz arrastada saiu mais baixa do que o habitual, mas não menos arrogante. – Suma da minha casa, agora! – Draco não chegou a trancar novamente a porta, só a bateu e tornou a se arrastar para o quarto.

Maldito Potter! Não o deixava nem ao menos ficar em paz jogado na sua cama, ele o odiava... Santo Potter! O que ele... Cenas desconexas da época de Hogwarts começaram a cruzar a mente de Draco. Passando da Floresta Proibida a jogos de Quadribol. O que estava acontecendo afinal... Desabou na cama novamente.

Harry ainda encarava a porta fechada, mas não havia raiva nesse ato, só surpresa. Como imaginara, seu impulso estava correto, algo não estava bem com Malfoy e deveria ter sido alguma coisa durante a missão daquela tarde.

Observou que a porta não estava trancada e entrou, procurando pelo quarto dele, no caminho abriu a porta que dava para um quarto menor e que tinha uma decoração completamente diferente da casa – com móveis em branco e cortinas e colcha azul, havia alguns brinquedos colocados em prateleiras; deveria ser o quarto do filho... O próximo não estava com a porta fechada e era o de Draco, percebeu que ele estava atirado sobre a cama, ainda enrolado no grosso edredom negro, como se sua vida pudesse ser protegida por ele e dizia algumas palavras sem sentido.

Harry se aproximou cauteloso, mas o outro não pareceu notar sua presença, o que fez com que Harry aproveitasse para conferir sua temperatura, encostando rapidamente uma das mãos no rosto do sonserino. Febre e bem alta. Qual poderia ser a causa? Somente da chuva forte não era, pois Malfoy parecia estar preso em algum tipo de delírio. Percebeu, então, que ele ainda segurava com força o braço esquerdo e Harry o puxou para perto, encarando a marca negra em vermelho sangue. Malfoy sussurrou mais palavras desconexas e arregalou os olhos, parecendo finalmente notar o que estava acontecendo. Empurrou Harry para longe, sentando-se na cama rapidamente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter! Pensei que tivesse dito para você sumir da minha casa. Saia daqui! – disse raivoso, as palavras alternando entre sons baixos e altos.

- Malfoy, seu braço, o que houve com seu braço? – Harry fingiu não ouvir o que o outro dizia.

- Não é da sua conta, suma daqui! – Draco continuava na defensiva, o braço parecia dormente depois de ter ardido durante muito tempo.

- Se isso foi um feitiço temos que barrá-lo, você conhece os processos, por que está se arriscando assim? – a risada de Draco foi tão fria que surpreendeu Harry.

- Isso Potter, já que quer tanto saber... – ele ria. – É um tipo de feitiço lançado para que os comensais entendam algo sobre lealdade, sabe? Algo que Você-sabe-quem ensinou muito bem aos seguidores, para que eles pudessem castigar aqueles que saíssem da linha. Legal não é? Não sabia que ainda podiam usá-lo...

Mais cenas do passado cruzaram a mente de Draco e ele respirou pesado. Por que raios Potter ainda não tinha ido embora?

- Você está ardendo em febre, é melhor tomar um banho, seja o que for que isso está causando além de ardência, não é se largando de qualquer jeito que você vai poder impedi-lo.

Draco o encarou como se nunca tivesse visto algo tão bizarro na vida, levantou-se da cama com um arranco e foi até algumas gavetas no guarda-roupa, pegou uma calça de pijama cinza e foi para o banheiro que havia em seu quarto. E mesmo sem querer, Harry acabou por ver que no peito do outro, cortando de um lado a outro, estava uma fina cicatriz; fora Harry que a causara, há muito tempo atrás... E isto o deixou de certa forma incomodado, decidiu sair do quarto e procurar a cozinha.

O cômodo era grande e sua decoração também girava entre o branco e o negro, tudo de muito bom gosto, Harry não poderia deixar de reparar, embora achasse que tanta quantidade de preto dava um aspecto sombrio. Tirou algumas coisas de dentro dos bolsos da capa que usava, havia poções para anular feitiços adversos e um pacote de sopa instantânea, uma maravilha trouxa para quem não tinha muito talento para cozinhar. Preparou duas tigelas médias que achou em um dos armários e levou para a ampla sala de jantar, junto com o frasco com a poção.

Draco apareceu, usava uma camisa branca de algodão junto com as calças cinzas, os cabelos molhados estavam displicentemente penteados para trás, fora do rosto e já não havia muita vermelhidão o que indicava que a febre estava cedendo. E ele também já parecia não se incomodar tanto por deixar a marca negra à vista.

- Ainda está ai? – Draco se dirigiu com a toalha em mãos para a área de serviço. – Santo Potter, o protetor dos aurores. – disse sarcástico.

Harry revirou os olhos, se perguntando pela milésima vez por que estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Era só aproximação, certo?

Certo.

- Fiz uma sopa. – disse apontando para as tigelas. – Vão ajudar a melhorar, ainda mais com a chuva que você pegou. E também trouxe essa poção, é boa para anular determinados feitiços.

Draco olhou incrédulo. Será que Potter achava que ele era uma criança? Talvez... Para que tudo aquilo?

- Está tentando me envenenar, Potter? Sabe, envenenado eu não vou poder te ajudar no seu plano bizarro. – disse lançando-lhe um meio sorriso.

- Eu não iria te envenenar e é justamente o contrário, preciso manter você vivo para que o plano bizarro de certo, não é? Só estou fazendo a minha parte. – Draco lhe lançou sua melhor careta.

Sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer, mas parou depois da terceira colherada, Harry também o acompanhava.

- Que coisa horrível é essa? – Draco o olhou de maneira estranha. – Isso não é instantâneo é?

- Ãhn... É? – disse Harry arrumando os óculos no rosto.

Draco pegou a tigela, se levantou e foi para a cozinha. Em seguida jogou todo o conteúdo da tigela pia a baixo. Harry que o seguira o olhou de forma raivosa.

- O que é que você está fazendo?

- Sim, você estava querendo me envenenar. Ficou louco, Potter? Fazer com que eu coma comida trouxa! E instantânea ainda por cima, não acredito!

- É você que está louco! Isso nunca fez mal para ninguém lá em casa! – respondeu Harry indignado.

- Talvez por que o estômago de vocês já foi neutralizado depois de tanta coisa ruim ser ingerida?

- Ah! Cala a boca, Malfoy! Tanta frescura chega a me dar raiva. Quer saber, estou indo embora. – Harry disse saindo da cozinha e se dirigindo para a porta, se virou antes de sair. – Não esqueça a poção, é para melhorar qualquer coisa que esteja fazendo mal, a não ser que o gosto ruim te impeça de tomar. – riu.

- Vai à merda, Potter! – o outro gritou da cozinha. – E suma logo da minha casa! – Draco ouviu a porta bater.

O que fora tudo aquilo? Aquele plano de aproximação estava indo longe demais, quem queria um Potter bancando a babá, que ridículo, totalmente ridículo. Draco foi para a sala de jantar, a expressão ainda indignada, mas apesar disso tomou a poção que o outro deixara, quem sabe aquilo pudesse barrar aquela avalanche de lembranças?

Foi até a imensa janela que dava para uma varanda, na sala de visitas e de lá, viu Potter atravessar a rua e aparatar. Sentiu-se estranho com a cena e de repente o silêncio em seu apartamento pareceu pesado demais, quase tão denso que ele poderia tocá-lo.

Alguma coisa parecia ter saído do lugar... E o sentimento que resultava disso era ao mesmo tempo acolhedor e aterrador, como se o mundo que ele construíra naqueles cinco anos vivendo sozinho começassem a desmoronar.

E a percepção de sua solidão pareceu o engolfar, tal como o silêncio que reinava no apartamento de paredes brancas e móveis negros.

O que estava acontecendo?

Alguma coisa se quebrava... E anunciava uma iminente transformação.

Continua...

"_**...Seus gestos tornam-se brancos e ela só tem um medo na vida: que alguma coisa venha transformá-la".**_

**N.A**Este capítulo ficou imenso, muito maior do que o que eu havia planejado de início, algumas cenas simplesmente surgiram como uma necessidade real, como Draco lutando contra os ex-comensais. Também acho que coloquei alguns nomes de feitiço errado, se estiver, por favor, me avisem para que eu corrija.

O trecho que utilizo de Clarice Linspector foi retirado do conto "A Fuga", que é muito bom, por sinal!

Sobre os dois: Eles já colocaram o plano em ação, mas parece que perderam um pouco o controle sobre ele, afinal, estão apenas representando uma aproximação ou está se tornando real?

Hermione também apareceu rapidamente neste capítulo e parecesse ter percebido que alguma coisa não está certa, veremos o que ela fará.

Agradecimentos à **mississippi, Miyu Amamyia, Marjarie, Ninaa-chan, Ana Granger Potter, Sy.P, Nyx Malfoy e Milady Tomoyo**; por estarem acompanhando e gostando de ver Harry e Draco nesta fanfic, estou muito feliz pelos comentários que me dão ânimo renovado na hora de escrever os próximos capítulos.

Também quero saber com vocês que estão acompanhando o que acharam das cenas desse capítulo em que houve mais ação.

Próximo Cápitulo: Amigos?

Abraços,

Lithos de Lion

P.S: Quase me esqueço, sim, **mississippi** o menino da foto que Draco segura no fim do parte 3 é o Scorpius.


	5. Amigos?

"_**E eu os Declaro, Marido e... Harry"**_

**- By Lithos of Lion -**

**Parte 5**

**Amigos?**

Era uma decisão radical e Harry sabia bem disso. Significava muitas coisas que, em outra situação ele tentaria ocultar. Agora não fazia tanta diferença, era algo que ele realmente queria fazer e o faria. Passara todo o fim de semana organizando os documentos necessários, levantando fichas e histórico de missões.

Surpreendera-se. Não só uma vez, mais várias e se sentia um tolo de ter deixado tudo aquilo passar sem que ele percebesse. Em cinco anos no departamento de aurores, Draco Malfoy tinha tido participação notável na maioria das missões realizadas, em muitas, para não dizer quase todas, ele estava sozinho. Sim, era exatamente isso, Harry Potter estava investigando a participação de Malfoy em seus anos como auror, poucos, mas nos quais ele afirmara que viera para ficar e levar bem a sério a profissão que escolhera.

O motivo a princípio era retirar Malfoy do grupo de aurores de Alfred e transferi-lo sem demora para o seu, tudo bem calculado. Além de tirar o outro das garras da incompetência do chefe, ainda era uma desculpa para dizer que eles estavam cada vez mais próximos. Tudo planejado, tudo para se encaixar no casamento que não seria mais que uma farsa e dessa maneira eles teriam muita coisa que provasse que não era armação alguma.

Só que Harry não esperava encontrar tanta coisa na ficha de Malfoy, detalhes que ele absorveu com tanta vontade, que por um breve momento se lembrou de que há muito tempo atrás, ele também experimentara aquela sensação – Obsessão – conhecer, vasculhar, procurar todas as linhas traçadas pelo sonserino. Para sua surpresa, dessa vez, só achara coisas que contavam pontos positivos... Jamais poderia imaginar.

E foi assim que a decisão que parecera friamente calculada, a de trazer Malfoy para seu lado no departamento de aurores só para facilitar no casamento de fachada, transformara-se em uma vontade de trazê-lo para perto para conhecê-lo. Uma afirmação que lhe causava tanto euforia quanto raiva de si mesmo.

É claro que ele não admitiria isso para ninguém... Já era um grande passo admitir para si próprio.

Dessa forma, jogou todas aquelas conclusões para um lugar bem obscuro da mente e preparou os documentos como o planejado, levando-os consigo já na segunda pela manhã. Chegou animado no quartel general, conversou com alguns colegas, separou algumas equipes para missões específicas, para só então, procurar Alfred para conversarem e a cara do outro não era das melhores.

Alfred fixou Harry com uma expressão clara de desgosto, os dois já tinham tido uma discussão fora do comum quando Draco tinha ido embora depois de retornar da missão que se configurara como uma emboscada. E ele sabia das intenções do "garoto que sobreviveu" e não gostava nada disso...

- O que você quer Potter? – Alfred disse em tom de descaso.

- Documentos, Alfred. – Harry colocou os documentos na mesa do outro. – Transferência. Já analisei tudo, tempo de serviço, missões realizadas e comportamento durante todas elas. Em outras palavras, estou transferindo Draco Malfoy para meu grupo de aurores e devo dizer que foi negligência de minha parte não ter percebido antes que Malfoy se encaixa melhor nas atribuições dos aurores que trabalham comigo.

- Ora, você acha que eu vou aceitar essa transferência assim? – Alfred riu irônico. – Apesar do nome que carrega, Malfoy tem sido um dos melhores em meu grupo, você deve ter percebido isso bem. Por que é, então, que você acha que eu vou perder um bom auror apenas por que você o notou? – havia escárnio em sua voz. – Nem todos morrem de amores por você, sabe Potter? E realizam todas as suas vontades. – foi a vez de Harry sorrir.

- Claro que sei e agradeço por isso. E sabe, eu não preciso que realizem as minhas vontades, sei, eu mesmo, fazer com que elas se tornem reais. – riu. – Não sei se você notou os documentos em sua mesa, caro Alfred, mas não é uma solicitação de transferência, já foi feita, só resta a sua assinatura e mesmo assim ela só foi pedida por que você participa da chefia desse departamento tanto quanto eu.

Alfred analisou os documentos e tal como Potter dissera já estava tudo pronto, mesmo que se recusasse a assinar, não tinha mais como protestar. Ótimo! Olhou com ódio para o moreno a sua frente.

- Realmente, você parece estar louco de vontade para ter Malfoy sobre suas ordens não é? – havia um tom malicioso em sua voz.

- Verdade. Acho que me faz bem pensar que de agora em diante, teremos excelentes resultados em relação ao trabalho de Malfoy, pois agora ele tem um chefe que realmente notou o que tem em mãos.

Alfred se preparou para uma resposta ácida, mas essa foi interrompida com a chegada do próprio motivo da discussão – Draco Malfoy.

Um displicente Draco Malfoy, que como sempre estava bem alinhado, com camisa social azul marinho e calças pretas. Era involuntário, as mulheres presentes trocaram risinhos abafados entre si, o que o sonserino pareceu não notar, pois tinha os olhos fixos em seu chefe e em Potter que pareciam não estar tendo um bom dia de convivência. E claro que isso não ia impedir Draco de soltar farpas para cima de Potter...

- Clima tenso, não? – disse Draco já indo para sua mesa. - E veja só, Potter você sobreviveu à vida com enlatados por mais um fim de semana? Incrível resistência! – a voz saiu arrastada e sarcástica como sempre.

- Bom dia para você também, Malfoy! – e Harry se voltou novamente para Alfred. – Estamos acertados, então? Passe os documentos para Malfoy assinar depois que você o fizer.

- Não tenho muitas escolhas aqui, não é verdade? – e passou a assinar as folhas devidas, enquanto Harry voltava para sua mesa, notando pela primeira vez, como uma ou outra das aurores presentes comentavam algo entre si enquanto apontavam para Malfoy.

Estava ai outra coisa que Harry nunca observara, as mulheres pareciam ser atingidas por uma espécie de euforia quando viam Draco. Ora, era só o Malfoy não era? Sim... Um Malfoy elegante, que se vestia muito bem...

Harry também notou que seus pensamentos andavam bem idiotas.

Estava tão concentrado em se alto recriminar por pensamentos tolos que mal notou que a causa deles se aproximava, visivelmente furioso, os olhos cinza brilhando tamanha a raiva. Harry acordou com o estrondo de uma pasta sendo atirada em cima de sua mesa.

- Pode me explicar que merda é essa Potter? – ele disse em tom baixo, arrastado e nem por isso menos perigoso.

- Papéis? – Harry perguntou levantando os olhos verdes para encarar os cinzentos. – Papéis que você deve assinar, creio eu.

- Sim, papéis que eu devo assinar... Está correto. – agora o tom era nitidamente anúncio de explosão. – Pode me dizer POTTER, por que é que estes papéis se referem à MINHA transferência para o seu grupo de aurores? – o sorriso de escárnio brotou involuntariamente.

- Porque eu acabo de requerer isso? E devo lembrá-lo que agora eu sou seu chefe antes que você faça algo do qual possa se arrepender?

- E desde quando eu me controlo perante qualquer coisa que se refira a você, Potter? Por que se há algo, eu ainda não fui avisado. – disse esmurrando a mesa, a briga passou a atrair outros olhares.

- Não seja estúpido Malfoy, você sabe o motivo dessa transferência. – Harry disse abaixando o tom.

- Quer me controlar não é? Saber o que eu faço, me vigiar, isso é ridículo Potter! – Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Não tem nada disso, você não entendeu...

- Acha que só por que fui encurralado eu não tenho competência não é? O que você sabe do meu trabalho Potter?

- Muita coisa! – Harry elevou o tom de voz. – E se o que eu sei fosse realmente ruim, pode acreditar que eu não tinha feito merda de documento nenhum, quero você trabalhando comigo Malfoy! E isso não tem nada haver com falhar...

- Ótimo! – Draco estava possesso, o que Potter estava pensando? Harry se aproximou e disse para que só ele pudesse ouvir.

- É o plano, Malfoy! O plano! Você esquece muito rápido das coisas, não é mesmo? – Harry riu.

Ah! Agora as coisas estavam mais claras para Draco, o plano, casamento de fachada não é? Certo! E era perfeito se eles começassem a trabalhar junto e depois aparecessem casados, intimidade aumentando, Draco sentiu calafrios de ódio percorrem seu corpo. Por que aceitara fazer parte do plano idiota? Pegou a caneta no bolso da camisa e assinou os papéis jogados sobre a mesa de Harry, lançando-os de qualquer maneira para o outro e voltou para sua mesa.

Os olhares dos presentes na sala ainda iam de Harry para Draco, como se fosse impossível uma cena daquelas ter acontecido perante eles.

Harry ajeitou os documentos assinados e passou a ficha de Draco para o seu arquivo de controle, organizando tudo da melhor maneira possível, ainda tremendo de raiva pela impertinência do sonserino. Mas, sabia que havia omitido algumas das razões que o levaram a tomar aquela providência. Não fazia diferença, fazia? Era tudo parte do plano, não era? Mesmo que fosse, agora, uma tentativa de saber o que se passava na vida do outro? Era... Tudo era somente um plano.

- Ei, Malfoy! – Harry o chamou e o sonserino levantou os olhos, ainda irritado, do pergaminho que pegara para analisar.

- O que é?

- Te espero no átrio, vamos entrevistar a menina que você resgatou... – disse já pegando alguns papéis e saindo da sala.

Draco fez uma careta, mas terminou de ler o pergaminho e o guardou lentamente, para só depois sair da sala do quartel general e se dirigir para o átrio.

Todos os presentes se entreolharam e começaram a comentar efusivamente os ocorridos, a voz de Alfred se sobressaiu.

- Vocês são tão inocentes pensando que esses dois talvez estejam se tornando amigos... – ele riu do próprio comentário.

- O que você quer dizer, Alfred? – uma das aurores perguntou.

- Não parece óbvio para você? Essa aproximação é muito estranha...

- O que parece óbvio? Você e suas teorias... – a outra suspirou.

- Acha mesmo que dois inimigos declarados iam começar a se falar assim, do nada? Eles estão até reparando na rotina um do outro e essa discussão de agora...

- Alfred! Que absurdo é esse! Está certo que ambos são divorciados, mas veja...

- Inocência! Vocês todos... – eles riram, mas Alfred não, apenas voltando a sentar em sua mesa. – Vocês verão, terão provas, aguardem por isso.

oOo

Hermione passava apressada pelo átrio quando seus olhos se focaram em um Harry pensativo, encostado em uma parede próxima à rede de lareiras ligadas por pó de flú; vê-lo daquela forma a intrigou. Controlou os passos e caminhou em sua direção, era a oportunidade perfeita para perguntas...

- Bom dia, Harry! – ele se sobressaltou, mas sorriu ao ver quem era. Hermione o abraçou.

- Bom dia, Hermione! Muito trabalho? E Rony, já voltou? – ela sorriu.

- Muito trabalho e, Rony ainda não voltou, o campeonato de quadribol ainda não acabou. – ela disse parecendo ansiosa. – E você, Harry? Não apareceu mais lá em casa, como vão as crianças? Eu fiquei sabendo...

- Está tudo ótimo, as crianças bem e felizes! – ele sorriu tranqüilo. – E sobre aquilo, não quero falar sobre isso, mas já estou tomando providências. – disse parecendo meio nervoso.

Hermione sabia de tudo, presenciara todos os momentos do péssimo casamento de Harry. Ela jamais imaginara que o casal de amigos, que pareciam ter tanto em comum, na verdade tinham casado por aparências. Gina confidenciara a ela, após o nascimento de Lily, que se casara com a imagem criada sobre Harry Potter e que o homem por trás da imagem não era o que ela esperava. Já Harry gostara da ruiva, mas como ele dissera anos depois, era só uma paixonite adolescente, que tinha por brinde fazer parte de uma família que admirava – os Weasley.

O resultado fora catastrófico e os efeitos ainda eram sentidos, o pior era os filhos estarem envolvidos.

- Que providências está tomando? – ela sorriu, estava curiosa.

- Nada muito complicado... – ele estava se esquivando e Hermione percebera.

- Vi você almoçando com Malfoy semana passada... Pareciam, amigos? – ela cruzara os braços, Harry conhecia aquela expressão.

Malfoy... Falando nele, onde estava?

- Harry, o que você está pensando fazer em relação à guarda das crianças? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto o analisava.

Harry tinha de dizer, a inteligência de Hermione, às vezes, o apavorava! Foi quando viu o vislumbre de cabelos loiro-prateados saindo do elevador.

Draco Malfoy com toda a sua pompa esnobe e aristocrática deixou o elevador enquanto procurava Harry com o olhar, parou e cruzou os braços ao ver com quem ele conversava. Granger! Melhor... Agora era Weasley, fez uma careta de desgosto.

- É, Hermione, outra hora a gente conversa... Estou saindo em missão agora. – disse Harry rapidamente e Hermione seguiu seu olhar, percebendo que eles se fixavam em Malfoy.

Um Malfoy que também olhava para eles e parecia muito impaciente.

- Harry... Vai sair em uma missão com Malfoy? Vocês estão trabalhando juntos? – agora a expressão de Hermione era de pura indignação.

- Bem, é isso, eu e Malfoy estamos no mesmo grupo de aurores agora. – Harry forçou um sorriso. – Tenho que ir! – disse enquanto caminhava para onde Malfoy estava.

Hermione ainda ouviu uns resmungos de Draco Malfoy, enquanto os dois se afastavam juntos. Um "Ora, Potter! Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para ficar parado te esperando", enquanto Harry soltava o seu tradicional "Cala a boca, Malfoy!", mas que estava desprovido de raiva.

O que é que estava acontecendo? Não, definitivamente aquilo não era normal, não podia nem ao menos ser real. Harry e Malfoy, amigos? Harry estava planejando algo e bem perigoso, ainda mais se Malfoy estivesse envolvido.

O mais assustador é que ela já tinha uma idéia do que poderia ser. Por Merlim! Harry só podia estar louco.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Draco deixavam o ministério em meio às velhas e boas discussões infantis dos tempos de Hogwarts, apesar de parecer que estavam adorando criá-las.

- O que é que a Granger queria? – Draco perguntou.

- Não é Granger mais, Malfoy, é Weasley agora! – Harry ria.

- Vocês têm um péssimo gosto! – Draco disse, fazendo uma careta engraçada e Harry entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Não julgue dessa forma, Malfoy. – Harry estava sério. – Apesar que... Deixa pra lá! – não completou a frase, deixando Draco intrigado.

- Acho que sei o que quer dizer. – Draco disse virando o rosto.

- Como?

- Escolhas erradas, Potter! – ele disse irônico e Harry estava surpreso, Malfoy dissera aquilo que ele pensava. Riu novamente.

Aliás, ele estava sorrindo muito, além do normal, levando-se em conta a companhia.

- É... Escolhas erradas! – disse olhando para Malfoy pelo canto dos olhos, o sonserino deu um meio sorriso.

Juntos aparataram para o Saint Mungus.

oOo

O hospital estava relativamente tranqüilo e logo eles encontraram enfermeiras bruxas que os informaram sobre o quarto da paciente, que ficava em local reservado para atendimento a trouxas.

A garota, Harry reparou pelo vidro que dava total visão do quarto, não deveria ter mais que 13 anos e folheava um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Harry entrou no quarto, sendo seguido por Malfoy. Amanda levantou os olhos do jornal e abriu um sorriso lindo, Harry correspondeu, mas quando reparou melhor percebeu que tanto o olhar quanto o sorriso não eram para ele e sim, para um constrangido Draco Malfoy, que estava a certa distância da cama.

O que não pareceu incomodar a menina, que saltou de onde estava e se jogou no pescoço de Draco.

- Draco! Você voltou! – ela estava exultante.

A cara de Draco estava hilária e foi um enorme esforço não cair na risada, observando o sonserino passar as mãos de forma estranha sobre os cabelos da menina e dizer um tímido "Tudo bem?".

- Íntimos, não? – Harry não se conteve e Draco o olhou com a melhor expressão "vou te matar!".

- Bem, Amanda, pode me soltar? – pediu com a voz arrastada e a garota o soltou, ainda sorrindo. – Este é Harry Potter. – disse apontando para Harry.

- Olá! – disse Harry sorridente.

- Oi! – ela disse tímida, voltando a se sentar na cama.

- Viemos te fazer algumas perguntas. – começou Draco.

- Eu não imaginava que era tudo real. – ela disse, os olhos brilhantes. – Bruxos, você também é um Harry? E eu sei que Draco é o mais forte. Ele me salvou, sabia?

Harry podia jurar que Draco inflara de orgulho ao seu lado, a julgar pelo sorriso vitorioso mal contido.

- Sim, também sou um bruxo. – disse Harry. – E Malfoy me contou que te ajudou. - apontou para Draco.

- Amanda, precisamos saber o que aconteceu com você, por que estava presa? – Draco perguntou, sentando na beirada da cama, a garota lhe lançou um olhar marejado.

- Eu não sei, não me lembro. – ela dizia olhando apenas para Draco. – Só sei o que passei naquela casa. – lágrimas escaparam.

- Sei que é difícil falar sobre isso, mas você lembra do que ouvia enquanto esteve lá? Algo que eles tenham dito? – havia uma suavidade na voz de Draco que Harry jamais ouvira.

- Falavam de coisas que eu não conhecia, mencionavam muito a palavra emboscada e pegá-lo, queriam pegar alguém... Diziam que ele estaria sozinho. – ela parecia pensar. – Falavam em matar trouxas, atrair os aurores, mas primeiro pegá-lo...

Draco não ousou olhar para Harry, sabia que o outro também entendera. A emboscada tinha sido para ele, desde o começo o desejo era encurralar e matar Draco Malfoy. Tinha quase certeza que era isso, vingança. A voz de Harry chamou sua atenção.

- E a sua família? – a pergunta era carinhosa.

- Eu não lembro de nada, nenhum rosto, só de estar na casa. – Harry a olhou com visível preocupação.

Foram interrompidos pela porta que se abria, era o curandeiro que estava responsável pela menina, ele fez sinal para que o acompanhassem. Eles saíram da sala, Harry foi na frente e não pode deixar de sorrir melancólico ao ver Malfoy se despedindo de Amanda.

- E, então, Doutor? Qual é a situação da menina? – Harry perguntou, Draco já se aproximava, tinha acabado de fechar a porta.

- É preocupante Sr. Potter, pelo que pude perceber ela teve a memória anulada várias vezes e, o _obliviate_, quando utilizado dessa forma pode deixar seqüelas. – a expressão de preocupação no rosto de Harry e Draco era visível. – O que já pode ser notado, às vezes, ela perde a noção de onde está, sente medo e chora muito. Eu nem sei se ela poderá retornar ao mundo trouxa.

- A reabilitação, então, será difícil? – Harry se surpreendeu com a pergunta de Draco.

- Será longa, Sr. Malfoy. Ela precisa de apoio e a única pessoa que classifica como amiga e que a quer bem é você. Não poderá deixar de aparecer, pois pergunta... – só que Malfoy o interrompeu.

- Entendi. Eu virei sempre que puder, já disso a ela. Faça o melhor possível, vamos procurar um meio de localizar sua família e devolvê-la para o seu mundo. – e dizendo isso saiu, deixando Harry sozinho com o curandeiro.

- Veremos... Não sei como aceitam aurores que já tiveram ligação com Arte das Trevas. – o curandeiro parecia irritado. – Como se fosse ligar para uma garota trouxa.

Harry não acreditou no que estava ouvindo, não era a primeira vez, já tinha tido outro contado com reações desse tipo. Preconceito. A moeda da discriminação tinha mudado? Mas, ele também já não pensara daquela forma? Ainda pensava assim? Seus conceitos sobre Malfoy ainda eram os mesmos?

- Bem, como já disse tudo, vou me retirar Sr. Potter.

- Tudo bem! – Harry respondeu, distante.

Saiu do hospital bruxo meio aéreo e mal percebeu as pessoas que o cumprimentavam, buscava entender, saber por que, de uma hora para outra, essa reação das pessoas em relação aos puros-sangues, principalmente a Malfoy, o estava incomodando tanto.

E por falar em Malfoy...

Draco estava do lado de fora, encostado em uma pilastra, mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhar distante. O vento calmo daquela manhã bagunçava-lhe levemente os cabelos. Harry o achou quase uma figura mítica, espécie de deus dos pagãos, tal era sua feição de disfarçada indiferença perante as coisas que o cercava.

Espera... Ele estava comparando Malfoy a um deus pagão? Enlouquecera? Levou as mãos em um tapa seco na testa, para soltar um gemido depois. Draco pareceu sair de sua contemplação silenciosa, Harry observou-o cruzar os braços.

- Então, vai ficar ai se estapeando por ser idiota ou vamos sair logo daqui? – disse sério, sem ao menos um ar zombeteiro.

Draco também analisava o grifinório, ele não mudara tanto com os anos, dava para notar que algo o preocupava... Sempre previsível... Em suas roupas largadas, os óculos no rosto e o mesmo cabelo ridículo. Fazia muito tempo que Draco não o olhava tão atentamente. Percebeu que os olhos verdes o miravam com curiosidade, ele gostava daquela cor. O quê? Gostava da cor dos olhos de Potter? Deveria se socar? Não, ele nunca perdia a pose.

- O que foi, nunca me viu, testa rachada? – disse sem conter a raiva, Harry riu divertido.

- Que tal um lanche antes de voltarmos? – perguntou casual, Draco olhou o relógio e o fitou sério.

- Não, quero ir novamente naquela casa. – Harry fez menção de interromper. – Sei que não estão mais lá, Potter! Quero ver se encontro alguma pista, não precisa vir comigo.

- Você não vai sozinho. – Harry respondeu.

- Sei muito bem me virar sem companhia. – Draco estava irritado.

- Estão caçando você Malfoy, para que se arriscar?

- Não é da sua conta, é?

- Já disse que vou junto! – Draco fez cara de indignação e agarrou o antebraço de Harry.

- Vamos!

E aparataram. Em meio ao rodopio Draco pensou que havia arrumado um carrapato... E ele se chamava Harry Potter.

oOo

A tarde já se findava e um cansado Draco Malfoy anotava informações em um pergaminho, sentado em sua mesa do quartel general. Passara a maior parte do dia procurando pistas sobre a emboscada realizada por ex-comensais, não tinha sido uma tarefa muito produtiva, pois eles não haviam deixado muitos vestígios... Estavam precavidos. Um fato que Potter estranhara muito... Potter! O carrapato humano que passara o dia colado nele.

Potter! Que estava perdido atrás de uma pilha imensa de pergaminhos e jornais trouxas. Sim, o grifinório tivera a ótima idéia de procurar informações sobre Amanda em matérias sobre pessoas desaparecidas no mundo trouxa. Malfoy deu um meio sorriso e voltou para suas anotações.

Harry levantou os olhos de um jornal que lia, não havia nada naquele também, ajeitou os óculos, estava cansado. Por uma fresta em meio à montanha de papel ele viu Malfoy escrevendo o relatório do dia e, ao contrario de sua mesa, a do outro estava impecável. Riu. Será que Malfoy tinha mania de organização?

Levantou-se da mesa e se espreguiçou, já não tinha mais muitos aurores presentes, embora Alfred ralhasse com uns novatos. Arrumou a camiseta vermelha que usava e tentou acalmar os fios rebeldes. Uma idéia lhe passara pela cabeça, atravessou a sala até a mesa de Malfoy, ainda esticando os braços. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para o outro, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Malfoy levantou os olhos...

- O que foi, Potter? – disse azedo e voltou os olhos para o pergaminho novamente.

- O seu braço melhorou? – Harry perguntou fingindo não notar a cara do outro.

- O que acha? – Draco perguntou ainda sem olhar para o outro.

- Não posso saber, por isso perguntei. – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Estou trabalhando, caso não tenha notado. – Draco continuava irritado e esquivo.

- O horário de serviço já acabou...

- Não sei se você ficou sabendo, mas devido há um dia passado fora, algumas anotações ficaram para depois do horário. – Draco disse ainda escrevendo, Harry riu.

- Malfoy, quer ir jantar na minha casa hoje? – perguntou.

- O QUÊ? – finalmente Draco largara o pergaminho e olhara para Harry.

Os outros presentes na sala também encararam o moreno, assustados com o grito do loiro. Harry fez um aceno como se dissesse que estava tudo bem; não chegou a ver o sorriso malicioso que Alfred deu.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Potter! – Draco tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Não estou, quero que conheça meus filhos. – Harry continuava calmo. – O que diz?

Draco o olhava desconfiado, Harry Carrapato Potter estava muito estranho... Convite para jantar?

- Está bem, a que horas? – Draco perguntou, passando as mãos pelos fios platinados, que caíram em seguida sobre sua testa.

- Já podemos ir direto!

- Potter, eu perguntei que horas! Vou para casa antes, preciso de um banho. – a frase soara tão corriqueira que Harry não pode conter um sorriso. – O que foi? – Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Às oito? – o outro assentiu e Harry anotou o endereço em um pedaço de pergaminho. – Aqui está o endereço.

- Bairro trouxa? – Draco fez uma careta. – Bem típico seu...

- O jardim é protegido com feitiços, ninguém vai te ver aparatar. – Harry disse explicativo. – Te espero lá, ok? Até mais.

Draco guardou o pergaminho no bolso e disse um "Até!" meio mal humorado. Mas, no fundo, estava curioso para conhecer a casa de Potter.

oOo

O bairro em que Potter morava era simples, com casas bem cuidadas exibindo belos jardins em frente às entradas, que não tinham grades e nem muros. Ótimo lugar para se levar uma vida longe dos holofotes que o cercavam para todos os lados, além de, por que não dizer, um bom lugar para crianças também.

Draco decidira aparatar a certa distância da casa do outro, para dessa forma observar o lugar que ele escolhera para viver. Bem, era o que ele pensava... Na verdade não sabia se deveria mesmo aparecer. Sentia-se estranho, desde a hora daquele súbito convite, como se ele o tivesse feito a um amigo. Eles eram amigos agora?

Ele não podia ficar caminhando pelas ruas para sempre, nem parecer irritante por não aceitar o convite, assim decidiu que era melhor ir em frente. Chegou até o jardim da casa de Potter, também era bem cuidado e tinha muitas flores, rosas e margaridas. Elas formavam uma bela coloração, que ia do champanhe ao amarelo e branco. Sorriu. Adorava flores e ninguém estava o vendo apreciá-las, não é mesmo?

Harry estava inquieto, tentava arrumar algo na cozinha enquanto ensinava as lições de casa para os filhos e esperava por Malfoy. E ele admitia, o motivo da inquietação era por causa de certo loiro, que não sabia se realmente aceitara seu convite para jantar. Será que ele exagerara?

Foi novamente até a janela da sala e afastou a cortina para olhar para o jardim, viu que Draco atravessava a rua, andando devagar, estava com os cabelos úmidos e vestia uma camisa cinza de mangas compridas. Estava bem simples, mas nem por isso menos bonito.

Bonito?

Harry desistiu de mandar a cabeça na parede e causar uma fratura na mesma quando presenciou a cena mais absurda de sua vida... Malfoy sorria, olhava para as flores e as presenteava com um sorriso verdadeiro e único. Alguma coisa se inquietou no peito de Harry.

Ele viu o sonserino transformar o sorriso em um mero arquear de lábios, aquele de ar esnobe que Harry via todos os dias; colocar as mãos nos bolsos e se dirigir para a porta.

A campainha tocou em seguida.

Harry ouviu o barulho de alguém que saltava da cadeira e riu, logo Lily apareceu correndo para abrir a porta. Albus e James a seguiram logo depois.

- Oi. – ela disse sorridente enquanto encarava um Draco surpreso.

- Oi, seu... – se interrompeu quando viu Harry aparecer.

- Entre, Malfoy! – disse, terminando de abrir a porta.

Draco reparou no quanto Harry parecia à vontade, estava descalço e usava uma calça de moletom, junto com uma camiseta preta. Lily estava agarrada nas mãos do pai, ainda sorrindo para ele; camuflados por uma parede, deixando só os rostos à vista estavam dois meninos e um deles tinha os olhos de Potter.

- James, Albus, venham aqui, quero lhes apresentar... – eles vieram correndo.

James era, sem dúvidas, o mais velho dos três e olhava para Draco de maneira desconfiada. Albus, vendo agora de perto era tão parecido com Harry quanto Scorpius era com ele. A menina Lily era ruiva, mas não o ruivo da mãe... E era muito sorridente.

- James, Albus e Lily; este é Draco Malfoy. – disse Harry, uma por uma das crianças apertaram as mãos de Draco. – Ele veio jantar com a gente, então, sejam legais com ele. – os meninos disseram um "ok" e voltaram correndo para onde estavam antes. Lily ainda sorria para ele.

- Vou te chamar de Tio Draco! – disse levantando os braços e abraçando as pernas de Draco que era bem mais alto que ela.

"Tio Draco"? Tio? Ele tinha ouvido bem? Seu rosto mostrava tanta surpresa que Harry riu.

- Vem Lily, traga o "Tio Draco". – riu mais. – Para a cozinha.

Lily pegou a mão de Draco com confiança e o levou para a cozinha, seguindo logo atrás do pai.

Draco notou que os meninos faziam algum tipo de dever de casa, pois Albus estava com livros abertos sobre a mesa e logo Lily o soltou para se sentar junto com os irmãos. A voz de Harry lhe chamou a atenção.

- Dever de casa, Malfoy! – disse apontando para as crianças. – Eles estudam numa escola trouxa próxima daqui. – Draco se aproximou do balcão onde Harry estava.

- Eles não têm tutor? – Draco se admirou.

- Não, achei melhor eles conviverem com outras crianças. Temos apenas que tomar certos cuidados com a magia...

- Acho perigoso, Scorpius tem um tutor. – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso, era a primeira vez que Draco mencionava o filho. – Não se sabe a reação dos trouxas caso a magia se manifeste perto deles.

- James já pregou uma peça em um colega. – Draco ouviu a voz de Albus, que passava com um copo d'água. – Papai o colocou de castigo!

- Ei! – James protestou e Lily riu.

- O que você fez com quem presenciou? – Draco cruzara os braços e Harry riu.

- Nada que um leve _confundo_ não resolva! – Draco deu um meio sorriso ao ouvir isso.

Começou, então, a reparar no que Harry fazia; o que aparentemente consistia em tentar abrir uma lata de extrato e havia algo fervendo no fogão.

- O que está fazendo, Potter?

- Macarrão. – Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, estou tentando.

- Você não tem um elfo-doméstico? – Draco perguntou curioso.

- Tenho! Só que Monstro só fica aqui à tarde, enquanto estou no trabalho. Depois volta para Hogwarts. – a interrogação no rosto do sonserino era visível. – Ele tem família lá.

Draco atravessou para o outro lado do balcão onde Harry estava e pegou a varinha, fazendo um rápido aceno, abriu a lata.

- Sabe, Potter, devia aprender uns feitiços domésticos. – disse sarcástico. – Você é mesmo um bruxo?

Harry olhava indignado para a lata, agora aberta.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – respondeu irritado.

- Esqueça o macarrão, que tal panquecas? – Harry o olhou curioso. – Panquecas, Potter, não conhece?

- Conheço, mas...

- Sei que você provavelmente não sabe fazer, eu sei, então, aproveite! Não é todo dia que eu exibo a minha culinária perfeita. – Draco disse com um meio sorriso vitorioso. – Preciso de ovos, carne, o extrato de tomate já temos... Tempero também! – começou a pontuar os ingredientes, Harry o olhava pasmo. – Potter! Se apresse, não vou ficar procurando as coisas em seu armário e geladeira!

Harry começou a separar o que Draco pedia, ainda com surpresa. As crianças, sentadas à mesa, tinham parado o que faziam para contemplar a cena. O pai e o amigo, interagindo na cozinha, trocando farpas e sorrisos sarcásticos. Comentaram a cena entre si e riram baixinho.

Draco não perdia a chance de provocar Harry... Falando coisas como "Sabe quebrar um ovo?", "Virá-lo na frigideira?", "Sabe refogar a carne?" quando Harry respondia com um aceno positivo, Draco soltava "Sabe fazer isso com magia?". A resposta era um Potter visivelmente irritado, ele só sabia fazer comida de maneira trouxa e Draco ria muito. Quem diria que o famoso Potter não sabia cozinhar com magia?

Por fim, Harry deixou os ingredientes sobre a pia e passou a observar o que Malfoy fazia. Draco tinha uma desenvoltura incrível, separando aquilo que precisava, levando ao fogo, tudo com magia... Ele sabia cozinhar muito bem e parecia adorar; ficava tão diferente daquele Draco que Harry convivia sempre.

- Onde aprendeu? – Harry perguntou, apoiado no balcão.

- O quê? – Draco não desviou os olhos do que fazia.

- A cozinhar dessa maneira, pensei que tivesse um elfo-doméstico para tudo? – ele percebeu que Draco dava um meio sorriso.

- Sabe, Potter, cinco anos morando sozinho lhe ensinam algumas coisas como, por exemplo, não precisar de elfos para tudo. – Harry riu. – Que tal você fazer um suco de abóbora? Consegue? – Harry lhe deu um leve empurrão quando se dirigiu para a geladeira. – Pode pegar uma travessa para mim também? Vou montar as panquecas.

Harry lhe passou a travessa e providenciou o suco, enquanto o fazia, Draco montou dez panquecas com acenos de varinha, colocando-as na vasilha.

- Bom, está pronto. – disse satisfeito.

- Também terminei por aqui. – e caminhou em direção aos filhos. – Já terminaram tudo? – Harry conferiu rapidamente os deveres. – James, leve tudo para o quarto, Lily e Albus, me ajudem a colocar a mesa.

Lily levantou correndo e buscou a toalha de mesa, Albus ainda estava agarrado a um livro, que Harry tirou de suas mãos, colocando sobre o balcão.

- Primeiro ajudar sua irmã. – o pequeno bufou e foi pegar os pratos. – Sem resmungos Al!

Draco olhou o livro sobre o balcão, era "Hogwarts, uma história" – para crianças! Folheou rapidamente e viu varias gravuras. Levantou os olhos e percebeu que já tinham arrumado tudo, Potter conferia as mãos das crianças após ter colocado o suco sobre a mesa. Era encantador, Harry cercado pelos filhos, conferindo se tinham lavado as mãos e os fazendo sentar à mesa.

Espera... De onde saíra aquele "encantador" e "Harry"? Oh, Amostras sólidas da loucura que se apossava dele. Pegou a travessa com as panquecas e levou para a mesa.

- Que cheiro bom! – Lily exclamou feliz. – Foi você quem fez Tio Draco? – Draco não pode disfarçar o sorriso.

- Que bom! – Albus exclamou, esfregando as mãos uma nas outras em sinal de satisfação. Draco fez cara de interrogação.

James ainda o olhava desconfiado, Harry tinha ido pegar copos e Lily puxou a manga de sua camisa, pedindo que se abaixasse.

- Papai sempre queima a comida. – disse em tom confidencial, os dois outros meninos afirmaram.

- É verdade! – estavam sérios.

Draco olhou surpreso e os quatro riram, Harry tirou a cabeça de detrás da porta do armário, estranhando as risadas.

- O que foi?

- Nada! – os quatro responderam juntos, tentando parecer inocentes, Malfoy tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

O jantar transcorreu calmo, as crianças narravam seu dia na escola, o que tinham aprendido e Harry as ouvia com muita atenção; também perguntavam coisas a Draco, como o que ele fazia, onde morava e o que gostava de fazer quando não estava no trabalho; ao que ele respondia animado e sem meias respostas.

Harry encontrara excelentes ajudantes para descobrir mais sobre a vida de Draco. Afinal, fora uma boa idéia aquele convite. Draco, apesar de tentar disfarçar, gostava de crianças e ainda tinha a comida. Panquecas! Estava ótimo, seus filhos se esbaldavam e Harry tentava compreender por que o outro tinha assumido a cozinha. Devia gostar mesmo de cozinhar, embora a resposta que se formava em sua mente era "Não quero morrer envenenado com sua comida, Potter".

Quando percebeu que os filhos já tinham acabado, Harry se levantou e riu muito ao ver a boca de Lily suja de molho.

- Vamos arrumar as coisas agora? James, você me ajuda a tirar a mesa e Lily, você pode ir para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Al... – parou ao ver que Albus conversava com Draco.

- Foi Tia Hermione que me deu, é muito legal, tenho certeza que ele vai gostar. – Albus folheava o livro ilustrado sobre Hogwarts junto de Draco.

- Obrigado pela dica, Albus! – disse apertando a mão do pequeno.

- Eu tenho outros também, depois te passo os nomes.

- Ok. – o menino foi em direção a Harry.

- Eu arrumo as mochilas, pai. – e saiu casa adentro, James entregou os pratos sujos nas mãos de Harry.

- Eu vou junto! – e saiu correndo.

Foi Draco quem ajudou Harry a terminar de tirar a mesa e colocar a louça suja na pia. Os dois em silêncio, até que Draco o quebrou.

- Seus filhos são incríveis, Potter. – disse sem sarcasmo e Harry sorriu.

- Sei que são.

- Realmente uma surpresa, se pensarmos em quem é o pai. – Draco falou zombeteiro, mas sem maldade alguma.

- Preciso pedir para você calar? – Harry fechou a cara.

- Não! Você sempre faz isso, já notou? Desista Potter, não dá certo. – disse sarcástico e Harry rolou os olhos. – Acho que já está na minha hora...

Harry caminhou com ele até a sala.

- Temos muito que fazer amanhã! – disse Draco.

- É verdade! – abriu a porta, ouviu passos apressados.

Uma Lily já de pijamas saltou no colo de Draco, pegando-o de surpresa e lhe dando um beijo estralado na bochecha.

- Tchau, Tio Draco! – disse sorrindo enquanto voltava para o chão e agarrava a mão de Harry.

- Tchau Lily e tchau para vocês dois também! – disse para Albus e James que estavam escondidos atrás do sofá.

Saiu para o jardim, Harry o acompanhou após mandar os meninos irem escovar os dentes e Lily esperar por ele dentro de casa. Draco lhe deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Nunca te disseram que se andar descalço nessa friagem, você pode adoecer? – perguntou apontando para os pés do moreno.

- Preocupado? – Harry perguntou rindo.

- Não, só te dando um conselho... – Draco colocou as mãos no bolso. – Até mais!

- Até!

Draco aparatou, deixando para trás uma estranha sensação de vazio. Harry caminhou novamente até a porta, desta vez observando as flores em seu jardim, o que haveria nelas para fazer com que Malfoy sorrisse de forma tão... Sincera?

Harry também gostava delas...

Entrou. Ainda tinha que colocar os filhos na cama, teriam um longo dia amanhã.

oOo

A semana transcorreu em meio a uma agitação incomum, fosse durante as horas passadas em casa ou no departamento de aurores. No quartel general isso era ainda mais palpável, visto que nenhum auror passava todo o dia por lá, acontecimentos estranhos os faziam deixar o quartel com cada vez mais freqüência.

Harry e Draco continuavam a investigar o caso dos ex-comensais juntos, assim como também realizavam outras missões menores em conjunto. Os aurores já os nomeara de "dupla estranha", a união mais incomum que presenciaram, levando-se em conta o sucesso que obtinham mesmo estando em constante atrito. As brigas, que iam desde sorrisos sarcásticos a pergaminhos cruzando a sala, já eram consideradas normais.

E aquela quinta-feira era uma amostra delas, com Draco insistindo em sair sozinho e Harry batendo o pé que ia junto. O louro agitava o pergaminho dizendo que era algo simples e o moreno reforçava que nem sempre uma coisa era o que parecia ser.

Foi assim que eles passaram mais uma tarde produtiva em meio a rixas infantis... Até pararem por vontade de Draco em frente à Floreios e Borrões.

- Pode me dizer o que estamos fazendo no Beco Diagonal? Não estávamos voltando para o quartel? – Harry perguntou impaciente. – O que quer na Floreios?

- O que se compra em uma livraria, Potter? – disse irônico e Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Oh, livros!

- Sei que se compram livros... – rolou os olhos.

- Quero comprar um presente, e como você insiste em ficar grudado em mim quase vinte e quatro horas por dia... – Draco disse sarcástico entrando na livraria em seguida.

Foi bem rápido no que queria fazer, pediu o livro para a atendente, que logo voltou com um volume impecável de "Hogwarts – uma história" para crianças; Draco pediu que ela fizesse um pacote para presente enquanto pagava. Harry acompanhava a cena intrigado, embora já tivesse uma idéia bem clara de para quem seria o livro. Assim que a moça voltou com o pacote, ele agradeceu e os dois saíram para a rua.

- É para Scorpius? – Harry perguntou tranqüilo.

- Sim. – Draco respondeu distraidamente, focando os olhos no pacote verde claro, aquele "sim" soara tão melancólico.

Draco quase não falava do filho e quando o fazia era com um orgulho impressionante e com amor – sim muito amor – Harry não deixara de notar, mas ao mesmo tempo em que havia tudo isso, ele também via a melancolia nos olhos cinzentos e tudo o que podia era se perguntar - por quê? Não manifestava essas dúvidas para o loiro, sentia que naquele ponto era preciso cuidado, palavras bem escolhidas e se sentia perdido por não compreender.

- Potter, não voltarei para o departamento, já está quase na hora da saída, vou direto para casa. Qualquer coisa...

- Pode ir. Não há mais nada para resolver hoje mesmo.

Malfoy fez um breve aceno de despedida e aparatou. Mal sabia ele que deixava para trás um Harry Potter com muitos questionamentos sobre sua pessoa.

oOo

Ao chegar em casa Draco colocou o presente com todo o cuidado em cima da mesa da sala de jantar, ainda encarando o pacote por um longo tempo. Scorpius adorava livros, desde que aprendera a ler com o tutor vivia comentando de vários com Draco, sempre com um entusiasmo genuíno. E o incomodava saber que não podia acompanhar todas essas leituras do filho, pois, quem fazia isso em seu lugar era Lucius.

Lucius, seu pai. Que sofrera com a possibilidade de perdê-lo durante a guerra e que agora fazia com que Draco perde-se momentos únicos da vida do filho.

Lucius Malfoy usurpara de Draco o direito de ser pai. Tomara o posto para ele, que devia ser apenas avô. E por isso Scorpius passava muito mais tempo na mansão dos avós do que com Draco no apartamento que ele montara para os dois, para poder viver com o filho depois que o casamento acabara.

Era tudo tão irônico.

Percebeu, então, que uma chama se acendia em sua lareira e ouviu o chamarem.

- Draco, está em casa? – era a voz de Lucius. – Eu te disse, Scorpius, seu pai ainda deve estar no trabalho.

Draco correu até a lareira na sala de visitas.

- Já estou aqui.

- Ah! – foi tudo o que Lucius disse ao vê-lo. – Scorpius quer ir até ai, vou mandá-lo por pó de flú, amanhã cedo o quero de volta em casa.

- Ok.

As cores da chama da lareira mudaram para verde esmeralda e logo um rosto sapeca e sorridente saiu da lareira. O menino loiro estava elegantemente vestido e segurava uma pequena mala nas mãos, os olhos infantis eram do mesmo tom cinza azulado do pai e o miravam com uma alegria cristalina.

- Pai! – ele disse se abraçando a Draco, que o pegou no colo, sorrindo.

- Scorpius!!! – o menino logo o soltou e largou a mala no chão, começando a falar animado.

- Quase que o vovô não me deixa vir, estava com muitas saudades do senhor, pai. Faz quase um mês que nós não nos encontramos. – Scorpius se atirou na poltrona. – O tutor não me deixa mais sem tarefas, tenho de fazê-las toda noite, um monte delas, vovó quem me ajuda. – Draco riu, largando-se no sofá ao lado do filho que se atirou novamente para seu colo.

Scorpius era uma criança desinibida e muito inteligente, gostava de falar sobre as coisas que aprendia e sobre as que aconteciam à sua volta. Era polido em suas ações, parecia quase um pequeno adulto, Draco sabia que isso se devia estritamente ao fato de estar sendo educado dentro do clã Malfoy, sempre fora assim. Deveriam manter toda a postura condizente com o seu sangue, com a sua posição dentro do mundo bruxo, ainda que após a guerra os puros-sangues sofressem com o preconceito.

- Você já lanchou? Tomou seu banho antes de vir para cá? O que quer fazer? – o menino sorriu sapeca com as perguntas do pai.

- Acha que vovó me deixaria sair sem me encher de comida e conferir cada passo do banho e escolha de roupas? – os dois riram. – Eu quero é tirar essa roupa e colocar uma das que eu deixei aqui, não dá para ficar em casa como se eu estivesse indo para uma reunião super importante não é?

- As suas camisas e bermudas estão na mesma gaveta de sempre, mas antes quero te entregar algo. – Draco levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, Scorpius o esperou no sofá, os olhos estreitos em curiosidade quando o pai voltou com o pacote. – Aqui está, abra!

Scorpius abriu o pacote de forma cautelosa e o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios ao ver o livro deixaram Draco maravilhado, como ele amava fazer o filho feliz. Sim, ele amava seu filho mais que tudo na vida.

- É Hogwarts, uma história e ilustrado, lindo pai, parece ser ótimo!! – o menino irradiava felicidade. – Estava louco com um, mas o vovô me deu foi "A genealogia dos bruxos" é um livro muito chato... – Draco o olhou sério. – Embora seja admirável a longevidade de nossa família.

Draco não pode deixar de rir, quando pequeno tinha as mesmas reações, corrigindo-se rapidamente sempre que parecia ter feito um comentário que desmerecesse o nome da família.

- Scorp, não precisa ficar preocupado com essas coisas, não comigo, está bem? – o menino sorriu aliviado. – É só você não ficar fazendo elogios a trouxas e seu modo de vida que já fica de bom tamanho. – os dois fizeram caretas idênticas de descontentamento, para depois rirem. – Anda, vai trocar de roupa.

O menino saiu correndo apartamento adentro e encontrou com o pai em seu quarto logo depois, usando uma bermuda larga e camiseta folgada, Draco também tinha aproveitado para tomar um rápido banho e trocar suas próprias roupas. Scorpius reparou a marca ainda avermelhada nos braços do pai, enquanto ele penteava os cabelos, quando Draco sentou-se novamente na cama o garoto passou as mãos pela marca.

Scorpius sabia o que significava, tinha recebido explicações sobre a marca tanto do avô quanto do pai e a de seu pai fora a que o convencera – a imagem representava escolhas erradas. Era sempre isso que Draco lhe dizia, que algumas escolhas lhe deixam marcas para sempre, a única coisa que se pode fazer é olhar para elas não com lamento; mas, pensando ser possível um caminho diferente. Escolhas erradas existiam, só que a possibilidade de se fazer uma escolha correta sempre está aberta à sua frente.

- O que foi em seu braço, pai? – ele perguntou, jogando-se de costas na imensa cama de casal. Draco também imitou o gesto.

- Hum... Um feitiço o atingiu durante uma missão, não se preocupe, já está melhor. – sorriu para o filho.

- Pai, você está tomando cuidado não é, nessas missões? – havia preocupação na voz do garoto.

- Já te disse, não precisa se preocupar com assuntos de adultos, sabe? E eu estou tomando todos os cuidados, pequeno Malfoy. – os dois riram. – Já que sua avó já lhe obrigou a comer antes de vir para cá, que tal sorvete? Eu tenho um pote intocado no armário. – Scorpius pulou da cama e saiu correndo para a cozinha. – Ei, pode esperar, é para nós dois, mocinho.

Pai e filho passaram uma noite animada, em meio a muito sorvete e conversas sobre tudo e nada. Scorpius se interessava muito pelo que o pai fazia, dizia que admirava o trabalho dos aurores. Draco sempre se surpreendia com a inteligência do filho, quando este lhe narrava os ensinamentos do tutor e os livros difíceis que Lucius o fazia ler. A grande diferença entre os dois, notadas apenas por poucos, era que ao contrário do pai quando criança, Scorpius não possuía nenhum ar esnobe e era atencioso; até demais para os padrões da família. Draco sabia que Lucius deveria recriminar o menino por isso, já ele fazia questão de deixar claro que admirava o filho por ser assim.

Como as horas se adiantavam Draco arrumou a cama do quarto menor para o filho, que o observava em silêncio, colocou-o na cama minutos depois e lhe deu um beijo de boa noite, indo para o seu próprio quarto.

Passados alguns minutos...

- Pai? – ouviu a voz terna.

- Hum? – Draco respondeu meio sonolento.

- Posso dormir com você? – a pergunta era meio receosa.

- Claro! – Draco sentou e tirou o edredom para o filho vir para debaixo.

Scorpius foi correndo, enrolado em seu edredom azul, largando-o de qualquer jeito aos pés da cama para ficar junto com o pai. Draco o abraçou e o menino colocou a cabeça em seu peito, ele acariciou os fios loiros do filho. Será que seria sempre assim? Aquela sensação cálida de que Scorpius seria sempre o seu bebê, aquele por quem ele daria a própria vida.

Scorpius fungou e Draco olhou para seu rosto, sabia que vinha alguma coisa...

- Pai?

- Diga, sei que quer me falar algo... – o menino votou a fungar.

- Pai... Por que eu não posso morar com você? – disse rapidamente, tropeçando em algumas palavras para emendar logo depois. – Eu sei... Vovô sempre fala que é por conta do seu trabalho... Só que eu, queria, sabe? Não que...

Draco o abraçou com mais força. Como é que poderia dizer ao filho, como contar aquilo? Não... Ele não conseguiria.

- Você vai. Um dia Scorp, você vai poder morar comigo. – Scorpius também o abraçou. – Eu e você, só temos que ter um pouco de calma, não é mesmo? – ele ouviu uma confirmação vaga.

O silêncio no quarto não foi reconfortante. Embora, poucos minutos depois, pai e filho dormissem, abraçados, um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

oOo

A manhã de sexta-feira surgira nublada, o céu mostrava uma fria coloração cinza, como se a chuva que ele guardava se mostrasse reticente. Draco não estava em seu melhor dia, a despedida do filho antes de sair para o trabalho tinha sido difícil e ele se sentia imensamente mal por não poder compartilhar com ele os reais motivos para que não morassem juntos – como uma família – ainda que fossem só os dois e mais ninguém. Mal respondeu quando Potter lhe desejou um "Bom Dia" animado, resumindo-se apenas a fazer um leve gesto com a mão e ir para a sua mesa com a mão repleta de pergaminhos.

Era isso. Precisava meter a cara no trabalho e não pensar em mais nada, ajudava também erguer a armadura de "não falem comigo ou vão se arrepender", o que funcionou muito bem, pois nem mesmo Potter o incomodara.

Harry estava intrigado com a postura defensiva de Malfoy, ele chegara com cara de poucos amigos e não falara com ninguém, limitando-se apenas a um ou outro aceno e tinha pegado vários relatórios para fazer e alguns para rever. Parecia louco para se enterrar na maior quantidade possível de trabalho, desde que isso o mantivesse longe da necessidade de falar com quem quer que fosse.

Só que não era só isso, Harry percebia que toda aquela pose era uma melancolia disfarçada de mau humor. Não iria incomodá-lo... Por enquanto.

Embora o dia passasse, sem que ninguém resolvesse sair para ações concretas e práticas, talvez fosse o tempo, Draco continuava da mesma forma apática e defensiva. Saíra para o almoço e voltara mais cedo do que o de costume. Harry não agüentou! Incomodava ver o loiro daquela forma, ele não sabia por que, mas incomodava!

Aproximou-se da mesa de Draco de forma cautelosa.

- Suma, Potter! Não estou com saco para conversas hoje. – a coisa tava feia mesmo, pensou Harry, vendo que o outro mal levantara os olhos para rechaçá-lo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Malfoy?

- Qual a parte do "suma daqui", que você não entendeu Pottinho? – Draco parecia realmente indisposto a conversar.

- Você sabe que eu não desisto fácil, não é? Mesmo que tenha que enfrentar essa carranca.

- Diga logo o que quer...

- Que tal jantar lá em casa hoje, Lily perguntou por você. Você sabe, onde está "Tio Draco?" é uma das perguntas favoritas ultimamente.

Draco olhou incrédulo para Harry. Aonde é que ele queria chegar com aquilo, estava ficando de saco cheio... Embora... A visão de uma menina ruiva sorridente se entristecendo por sua causa fosse no mínimo assustadora. Está certo, admitia, tinha adorado os filhos de Harry. Gostara até mesmo... Não, aquilo era impossível, gostar de ficar na companhia de Potter?

- Ok. Eu vou.

E foi dessa forma, que no fim daquele dia, por volta das oito da noite, Draco Malfoy chegava para mais um jantar na casa dos Potter. Realmente seus níveis de loucura tinham chegado ao limite.

O jantar foi tranqüilo e dessa vez o lanche tinha sido preparado por Monstro – o elfo-doméstico de Potter – que insistira em deixar a comida preparada para seu mestre. Era um delicioso ensopado, ótimo para um dia frio como aquele. As crianças perguntaram várias vezes quando Draco faria mais panquecas e Albus lhe perguntou sobre o livro, ele fez uma breve narração sobre já o ter entregado para o filho. Não percebeu que Harry o observava com atenção.

A tranqüilidade da noite foi interrompida pelo soar da campainha. Harry se espantou, tirava a mesa com a ajuda de Albus e Draco, sua expressão era a de quem realmente não esperava nenhuma visita. Viu Lily correndo para a porta e seguiu em passos rápidos para a sala.

A menina ruiva abriu a porta. Sua expressão caminhou de sorridente, para surpresa e depois choque. Percebendo que o pai vinha ao seu encontro correu para ele e se escondeu às suas costas.

- Mas, o que... – a voz sumiu quando Harry viu quem estava à porta.

- Não vai me dar nem oi, Lily querida? – Gina entrou na sala, encarando de Harry para a garotinha que se agarrava a ele. – Olá, Harry! – disse com um sorriso sem emoção.

- Gina... – a surpresa se misturava ao choque, que se misturava a raiva. – O que faz aqui?

A ruiva lhe estendeu um papel, enquanto observava os móveis da sala e fixou o olhar para o corredor, onde Albus e James olhavam para ela assustados.

- Não vão vir me dar um oi? – ela disse tranquilamente. James foi o primeiro a se aproximar, Albus o seguindo segurando em sua camisa.

- Oi. – disseram sem chegar muito perto, o que não foi desculpa, pois Gina se aproximou deles e deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

- Ei, não me tratem como se eu fosse uma estranha! Sou a mãe de vocês, Lily, venha cá. – mas a garota insistia em não ir, foi quando viu Draco se aproximar da sala.

Harry ainda lia concentrado o papel que a ruiva lhe passara, mal acreditando naquilo que lia e não percebendo o que acontecia a sua volta. Lily correu para onde Draco estava, fazendo com que ele a pegasse no colo. Gina ficou pasma ao ver Malfoy aparecer inteiramente na sala, com a filha no colo.

- O que Malfoy faz aqui? – havia uma espécie de horror em sua voz.

Harry não ouviu a pergunta.

- Ginevra, você pode me explicar o que quer com esse maldito papel? – a raiva se manifestava em cada palavra.

- Ora, Harry. Não leu? Consegui com os meus advogados o direito de ficar com as crianças a cada quinze dias, pensei que os seus advogados o tivessem avisado. – Gina disse em tom dramático. – Vim buscá-los.

- Você não vai levar os meus filhos.

- Eles não são seus filhos, são nossos filhos e eu tenho tanto direito quanto você a estar com eles! – Gina disse colérica.

- Nossos filhos? Você não pensou nisso quando os deixou para trás e sumiu por um ano inteiro, não é? – Harry disse sarcástico. – Quando foi que eles tornaram a ser seus filhos?

As crianças estavam assustadas, Draco percebeu, sentia-se incrivelmente fora de lugar naquele momento, embora a raiva também começasse a dominá-lo. Chamou em tom baixo por James e Albus, levando-os para dentro, quando foi interrompido por uma Gina Weasley descontrolada, que lhe arrancou Lily a força dos braços.

- E você, maldito Malfoy, não sei o que faz nessa casa, mas tire as mãos dos meus filhos. Agora! – Lily começou a chorar e Harry teve de fazer um esforço imenso para tirá-la dos braços da mãe.

- Essa discussão é nossa Gina, não...

Bastava. Tudo aquilo bastava para Draco, a raiva atingindo o limite ao ouvir a menina chorando e os outros dois junto a ele, o olhando assustados.

- CHEGA! – o grito frio e cortante de Draco interrompeu a briga que se formava, tanto Harry quanto Gina olharam para ele. – Chega! Ouviram? Ótimo, podem olhar para as crianças agora, o que elas parecem? Assustadas? – o seu tom era tão gélido que Harry se surpreendeu. – Crianças, vão para o quarto, sim? – Draco não sabia de onde estava tirando tanta ousadia, não tinha nada haver com aquilo, certo?

James pegou os irmãos pelas mãos e levou para o interior da casa. Harry e Gina ainda olhavam para Draco com expressões de pura surpresa.

- Agora está melhor! Por que não falam um com o outro, como pessoas civilizadas, agora? – o sorriso debochado transpareceu em seus lábios. – Apesar de que é difícil uma Weasley ter uma conversa civilizada...

Harry não sabia explicar, mas aquela situação estava tão estranha e absurda que ele teve vontade de rir. Gargalhar. Percebeu que Draco lhe tirava a intimação do juiz das mãos e lia o documento. Gina cruzara os braços em visível descontentamento.

Quando Draco voltou a falar, foi só para Harry ouvir.

- Se você não acatar o que está neste papel, a situação pode se complicar ainda mais, principalmente quando formos requerer a guarda definitiva. – aquele "formos requerer" soou estranho aos ouvidos de Harry. – Você sabe Potter, não se esqueça, vai lá dentro e converse com seus filhos, estão assustados.

Sem olhar para Gina, Harry seguiu para onde ficavam os quartos. Ginevra ainda encarava Draco, que se sentara no sofá a fitando com um ar zombeteiro.

- Pode me dizer o que está fazendo nessa casa, Malfoy? – ela cuspiu o sobrenome do outro.

- Não é da sua conta, é, Weasley? – o sarcasmo na voz dele a fez querer lhe dar um murro na cara. – Você tem outro nome agora não é? Apesar de que isso não muda nada...

- Olha aqui... – percebeu que ele não a olhava mais e a desprezava com firmeza.

Passaram longos quinze minutos antes que Harry voltasse com as crianças, com uma maleta em mãos.

- Quero eles aqui domingo a noite, eles têm aula pela manhã. – Harry disse tentando manter a frieza na voz.

- Tudo bem, eu e John os traremos por volta das oito, não se preocupe. Vamos? – ela estendeu as mãos, mas nenhum do filhos a aceitou, seguindo sozinhos para fora, não sem antes lançarem outro olhar para Harry.

Lily se agarrou ao pai em tom choroso, os meninos também se aproximaram, abraçando as pernas de Harry.

- Está tudo bem, a gente se vê no domingo, ta bom? – ele concordaram e saíram com Gina para fora.

Harry ainda observou pela janela eles irem embora, em um carro luxuoso, Gina teria se casado com um trouxa? Não se prendeu muito na pergunta. Voltou-se para Draco.

- Se algo acontecer com eles, Malfoy... – seu tom de voz era perigoso.

Pronto, Draco estava feito, agora estava no meio da briga e o culpado se algo acontecesse seria ele. Ele só agira com lógica, se Harry não deixasse as crianças irem com a mãe tudo iria se complicar para ele em um julgamento maior, principalmente levando em conta o que eles queriam fazer.

- Potter, pense com lógica...

- Lógica? Que espécie de pessoa é você, não entende nada do que eu estou passando não é mesmo? Que diferença faz para você se meus filhos vão passar a noite longe de mim? O que é que você sabe sobre isso? – Harry achara o alvo perfeito para descontar suas frustrações, o alvo perfeito para descontar toda a sua raiva e ele estava bem na sua frente – Draco Malfoy.

- Potter... – a voz do loiro tinha se tornado perigosa.

- Digo alguma mentira Malfoy, onde está o seu filho agora? Com qual lógica você agiu? – ponto sensível, muito sensível, Potter não sabia onde estava pisando.

- Está na casa dos meus pais, na mansão. – a voz de Draco soou estranhamente calma, queria ver até onde a reação de Potter iria.

- Viu? Para viver a sua vida Malfoy, você largou seu filho com seus pais, melhor não é? Ele tem tudo lá, não é mesmo? – Draco se levantou, Harry passara dos limites.

- O que sabe sobre a minha vida, Potter? O que sabe sobre o meu filho ou o que eu passei?

- Ora, Malfoy... – foi interrompido por um Draco furioso, as feições aristocráticas torcidas pela raiva.

- Sabe qual é a grande diferença aqui Potter, independente do que tenha acontecido... – Draco retinha a respiração. – EU... NÃO... TIVE... ESCOLHA!!!

As palavras atingiram Harry com mais força do que um golpe físico.

- Sabe por que meu filho não vive comigo, Potter? – Draco riu meio insano. – Não tive escolha. Para ele permanecer perto de mim, não ser levado para o país de Astoria, tive que aceitar a ajuda do meu pai. QUAL O PREÇO? – ele continuava rindo. – Meu filho seria criado por ele e não por mim. Viveria com meus pais na mansão Malfoy e não no apartamento que eu montei para nós dois.

Escolha errada. Palavras erradas, Harry não podia imaginar, sequer cogitar. Era o preconceito? O pré – conceito? Fora o que fizera com Malfoy agora, julgara sem nem ao menos saber o que realmente acontecia... Jamais poderia ter imaginado.

Como uma onda de ar frio a lembrança de um Malfoy melancólico se soterrando sobre o trabalho lhe veio à mente, as esquivas em dar respostas e o olhar por vezes distante. Era o filho. Harry se lembrou do semblante satisfeito e contemplativo do loiro ao comprar o livro na Floreios e Borrões no dia anterior. Era por isso que Draco quase não mencionava o filho, o incomodava de certa forma, feria saber que não podia ter ele sempre junto de si. Como é que Harry pudera ser tão insensível.

Olhou para o rosto aturdido de Draco, ele respirava pesadamente e levava as mãos aos fios loiros. Tentando se acalmar, tentando falar, de certo pensando em respostas ácidas que não poderia dar, não naquele momento.

O que foi que fizera?

- Eu amo o meu filho, Potter. – o sorriso que Draco deu era cansado, sofrido e mostrava que nada restara do adolescente com quem ele convivera em Hogwarts. A máscara caíra.

Harry não soube se foi isso que fez com que ele realiza-se aquele gesto. Aproximou-se de Draco que ainda passava as mãos pelo cabelo e lançava um olhar perdido para a janela. Não esperou mais e o abraçou.

Harry abraçava Draco Malfoy.

Draco ficou aturdido quando sentiu as mãos fortes de Harry se fecharem em um abraço sobre suas costas, seus braços caíram sem reação ao lado do corpo, perdido e sem entender o que acontecia. Um murmúrio de "desculpas" o fez compreender e não soube se era por isso, mas retribuiu o abraço. Harry sentiu as mãos delicadas porem firmes de Malfoy o abraçarem de volta.

Não durou mais de um minuto.

A sensação que ficou era que, de alguma forma, eles sempre esperaram por aquele abraço. Devia ter acontecido há muitos anos antes, quando Draco chorava naquele banheiro...

Era o mesmo sentimento? A mesma coisa? A súbita compreensão de que eram mais parecidos do que poderiam sequer supor?

Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos. Eles eram amigos agora?

Amigos!

- Preciso ir embora, Potter... – Draco disse dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Não.

- Não?

- Fique aqui! – Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas em questionamento. Harry suspirou. – Não quero ficar aqui sozinho, sem... Você sabe.

Draco sabia. Realmente sabia. Voltou lentamente até onde Harry estava e sentou-se no sofá, foi imitado no gesto pelo moreno. Ele também não queria ficar sozinho, não depois de ter ouvido aquele pedido do filho, não queria pensar na impossibilidade de certas respostas. Que mal havia afinal?

- Quer chocolate? – Harry perguntou. – Ainda que seja uma bomba calórica maldita? – Draco riu.

- Aceito.

Harry foi até a cozinha e voltou com um enorme tablete de chocolate, deu metade a Draco. Os dois comeram em silêncio, mas Harry observava Draco pelo canto do olho, o loiro parecia amar doces, se levasse em conta a expressão que fazia ao comer o chocolate.

- Malfoy?

- Hum?

- Quero conhecer Scorpius. – Harry disse, virando-se no sofá para ficar de frente para Draco, que aparentou surpresa.

- É?

- Que tal um passeio no parque? – Draco o olhou intrigado.

- Parque?

- Um parque de diversões, ai ele também pode conhecer meus filhos. O que acha? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso.

- Vindo de você, Potter, me surpreende que seja uma boa idéia. – Harry rolou os olhos.

- Isso é um sim?

- Sim, Potter, vamos levar as crianças no parque. – Draco se surpreendeu com a própria resposta.

Os dois ainda conversaram por muito tempo, devorando barras de chocolate e partilhando alguns dos momentos com os filhos. Era uma nova etapa, um novo momento, algo se rompera naquela noite que se esvaia e parecia que o que viria seria uma agradável surpresa.

Estavam em um novo jogo agora.

Continua...

_**Hey, listen to what we're not saying**_

_(Hey, Escute o que nós não estamos dizendo)_

_**Let's play, a different game than what we're playing**_

_(Vamos jogar, um jogo diferente deste que estamos jogando)_

_**Try, to look at me and really see my heart**_

_(Tente, olhar para mim e ver o meu coração de verdade)_

**N.A**: E assim, Harry e Draco finalmente resolvem se conhecer de verdade... E temos mais um capítulo pronto. o/

Peço desculpas por não ter postado no dia certo, mas foi realmente impossível, observando o tamanho desse capítulo dá para saber o por que, né? Ficou imenso e eu não consegui concluí-lo em apenas uma semana.

Bem, a história está girando sobre dois pontos distintos que é o trabalho de auror e a relação com os filhos, nesse cap. vimos como é o relacionamento de Draco com o filho e como ele está se aproximando da família de Harry. Eles também passaram a se notar de forma diferente, perceberam?

E tenho que confessar uma coisa, toda vez que eu digito "Cala a boca, Malfoy!" várias e várias idéias calientes vem à minha mente, tantas que eu tenho que controlar os meus pobres dedos para não digitá-las antes do tempo. O que já faz com que eu esclareça uma coisa, caso a fanfic venha a ter cenas quentes (provavelmente, se levar em conta as idéias loucas que tenho XD) farei capítulos à parte, oneshots com elas, ok?

Agradecimentos à **ab-getirana, Marjarie, mississippii, Ninaa-chan, Nxy Malfoy, Miyu Amamyia e Moony Nevue**. Os comentários de vocês, sugestões e a vontade de quero mais é o que me dá ânimo para continuar escrevendo e compartilhando o meu amor louco por Harry e Draco com vocês.

E também agradeço a todos aqueles que estão acompanhando e não deixaram reviews. Obrigada por acompanharem a fanfic e se tiverem vontade, deixem-me saber o como se sentem em relação a ela, é muito importante.

Abraços a todos,

Lithos de Lion

**P.s: **Algo muito importante, devido ao tamanho dos capítulos e ao fato de ter que fazê-los à mão antes de passar para o PC, o tempo para atualizar vai demorar um pouquinho... Então a próxima data de atualização é dia 15 de março.

Próximo Capítulo – Verdades.


	6. Aviso

**Aviso**

Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas por não estar atualizando esta fanfic, acreditem, este atraso não era mesmo esperado. Como faço faculdade e me encontro no último ano, as coisas estão realmente muito apertadas, o que não quer dizer que eu desisti de continuar essa história.

Portanto, como agora me encontro de férias (aleluia!!!) as coisas ficam mais fáceis, então, antes que elas acabem, vocês podem esperar um novo e grande capítulo de "Marido e... Harry". Só espero que vocês ainda queiram acompanhá-la.

Nos vemos em breve,

Lithos de Lion


End file.
